Sweeter than Revenge
by punkieb39401
Summary: It's in the story's first chapter. Go see and rr
1. Riddick's gettin hitched!

Summary: It's five after the incident on T2 and Riddick has decided to join the human race. The Human race has also accepted Riddick and pardoned him from all his crimes in the past. Riddick has settled down and has become the leader of Lanka 3, a neighboring planet to New Mecca. Jack is married and has a daughter and lives with Riddick in his castle-like mansion with her little family. Things would seem to going pretty good for Riddick huh?  
  
Sweeter than Revenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Richard B. Riddick positioned himself alongside the hedge of the immense foyer, glooming over a shot of vodka. He lifted his head at a noise from the domed entry, his eyes prepared for any sign of danger, but it was only Jack and her infant daughter. 'Hellax wouldn't have the balls to come back here again.' Riddick thought. His enemy was dead. The man who abandoned him in Titan 4 and told the mercs where he was, causing him to meet up with Johns. The rest, as they say, is history. Jean, Jack's husband, on the other hand deprived him of his revenge in one fell swoop and killed Hellax before he could get to him. He tried other killing in the years since. He hired himself out as a hitman, but the deaths of strangers meant as little to him as the cash he got as compensation. Riddick already had wealth beyond his lifetime and his children's children. Built by the previous leader, Lanka 3 was a modern planet and the envy of neighboring planets. Yet it still wasn't enough for him, he was missing something. Jack changed a lot in the five years since the incident. "Riddick! I didn't see you. What's up?" She asked, with that half friendly, half guarded smile that he had grown accustomed to seeing. "Nothing," he answered, brushing her question off. He nodded to a bench in the enormous garden that they stood. She sat with the baby in her arms. "Look, Sara, it's uncle Riddick." She cooed.  
  
Another sound from the entry drew his swift attention, and Riddick saw Jean stride into the garden. A fairly big man like Riddick, Jack's husband was able to scare others, but seldom did so. Instead, he seemed to take vast pleasure in his surroundings. Jack rose in excited pleasure, "Look Sara, it's daddy!" She said waving the baby's tiny fist toward her daddy. "Here, go to your uncle while I go see daddy." To Riddick's dismay, Jack trusted the baby into his arms. It was little, portly, and hairless. Shot glass in one hand, and baby in the crook of his arm, he glanced vulnerably at Jack, but she was already outside his reach. With a warm smile, Jack threw herself at her husband's tall form, while Riddick watched in amazement. He would never get used to that. The two of them kissed passionately, just as though they were in their own wing of the mansion, and not standing in the garden for passer Byers to see. Riddick found it sickening. "Here!" he said, standing abruptly and holding out the child to its mother. "Okay, okay, don't drop my baby Riddick." He scowled at her before releasing the fleshy blob to Jack., then he made his way to the massive house. Jack and Jean followed close to him. "Riddick!" Jean greeted him with the kindness that unrelenting tended to annoy him. 'Why don't you go play in a field of dirty hooks.' Riddick thought as he continued with his fast strides. "I came to find you brother. A messenger from the king of New Mecca has come to talk to you." Riddick glanced quickly behind Jean, to where a man sporting the king of New Mecca seal. 'How did I miss that? From crying brats and gross makeout sessions, that how!' He thought.  
  
Hellax still had lands in New Mecca and it was still unresolved at to what was going to happen to it. Jean said that the King of New Mecca would decide in Riddick's favor and award the land to the Lanka 3 heirs in compensation, but Riddick had a distaste of Kings.  
  
"You Richard B. Riddick, leader of Lanka 3?" the king's man asked. "Yeah" "I have a message for you from the ruler. I have come about the indulgence of the lands that belonged to James Hellax, now deceased." The man said. "As Hellax has been found to have a living female relation, a niece, it is our hope that you take this lady, Gillian Hellax, to be your spouse, joining the two properties and taking lordship over all." Although the man continued reading from his little pad of notes, Riddick's didn't hear a thing. 'Hellax has a niece.' Riddick thought. "A niece, Hellax has a niece?" Jack's voice was strangely nervous. "I didn't know that" "Apparently she is the daughter of his younger brother, been dead for awhile now," the messenger said. Riddick began to pace the hall, making the silence of waiting on him to speak deafening. Jack finally broke the silence. "Riddick..." she whispered. "Oh Riddick, please...I know what you're thinking, but don't!" she begged. "You know what I'm thinking huh?" Riddick echoed. "That girl can't help that her uncle was a bastard Riddick. He himself has probably already punished her for it. Think of how he locked his wife away for all those years." Getting desperate she whirls around to Jean, "I mean she must have been locked away somewhere for all this time, why haven't we heard of her? Where has she been?" "She lives in a convent, she's been there for years now." "A convent!" Jack gasps, "Riddick she's a nun for Christ's sakes!"  
  
Jack bit her lip as she paced back and forth across the big bedroom that she shared with her Husband. "You saw him! You saw the look on his face! He's gonna crucify her!." She cried. "Jack, stop it, you know more than me that Riddick has changed, and all for the better." Jean said calmly. "What could that King be thinking?. He knows how Riddick was obsessed with Hellax, it almost drove him crazy when he found out you got to Hellax before he did." "Honey, I'm sure the King knows what he's doing. Riddick isn't gonna abuse her." "But she's a nun Jean, she doesn't know how to handle a man, especially someone like Riddick."  
  
Riddick shipped out of Lanka 3 without a backward glance. Though he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone he traveled always with a gang of men, just to seem more intimidating. Even though his name alone stuck a cord among most people, the guys were good escorts, loyal, and hardworking. So there he was, going to get his bride. He didn't care what she looked like. Whether she was old, young, butt-ass ugly, or pretty. She was from Hellax's bloodline, and she had to pay for something. "Where are we going?" A deep voice, low and melodic sounded beside him from the co-pilot seat. "Jarvis." Riddick said, half still deep in thought. Jarvis had the ability to apparently appear out of nowhere. Some of the others called him Casper and feared his sneakiness, but Riddick was not so stupid. "We're going to a convent," Riddick replied. "What for?" "There's a woman there, she's Hellax's niece, and I'm going to get my revenge." "The girl is a nun?" "Nah, they just took her in." "Oh, so she just lives there with them?" "Yeah." "Ah, what do you plan on doing to her?" "She's gonna suffer for what Hellax should of got." "You mean you're gonna gut her and let her entrails." Riddick cuts him off. "God no! I plan on making her life a living hell. I'm gonna make everything opposite for her. If you loves something I'm gonna crush it, If she hates something, I'm gonna damn well see to her having a lot of it." "So you're not gonna kill her?" "Nope, something worse." "What's that?" "I'm gonna make her marry me." 


	2. playing games

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Jarvis was far more polite than any other guy in the gang, and Riddick knew that Jarvis didn't approve of his little scheme, but what could he do? She was going to be his woman, and he had many years to make her pay for Hellax's folly. Gillian was her name. Riddick pictured her in his mind- a smaller, female version of Hellax, with his blue-black hair and the pasty white skin 'She was convent bred', Riddick thought with disdain. Once he got there he only had to look at the abbess, the head nun. She was small and crooked over and age had obviously taken its toll. "I wana marry her as soon as possible." Riddick said hiding his enthusiasm behind an unemotional expression. "But that's impossible Mr. Riddick." The abbess protested, her lined face easily showing her dismay. "Father Ted has gone to a convention in Lanka 3, and the nearest priest is in another town." "Jerome, go and find the priest, and have him here by tomorrow." Riddick orders abruptly. The man moved quickly, ducking past the 3 other women who had just entered. "Ah, Gillian," the abbess said, and Riddick felt a rush of excitement. All three women wore the black robes and they kept their faces lowered in a respectful conduct that made it hard to see their facial appearance. The only difference between them was the height of the one in the middle. She towered over the other two. Studying her closely, Riddick was shocked by her swift, sharp glimpse of interest as she and her companions filed in and took seats on a worn bench. "Gillian, dear, I have good news for you," the head nun said, once again the tall one lifted her head, her bright eyes shifting quickly toward the speaker. 'This can't be her!' Riddick thought. "The king has sent you a husband." The old man continued. "What? Why would the kind want anything with me?" "The king has told Mr. Riddick here that your uncle has died. You are to marry him and unite the lands your uncle left you." Gillian's gaze swept Riddick in a swift manner. "Marry?! Marry him!? He's a murderer." She spoke in disgust. "I don't kill anymore, not unless I have to." Riddick rumbles as he steps closer to her. Gillian's expression turns from shock to fear, she gets up and runs to the abbess. "What if I don't wana marry him." She cries. "You have no choice." Riddick says as he turns to her direction. She whirled toward him, and the other nuns rushed out to stop her, and murmured to her to stay calm. Shaking them off she walked forward unstill she stood directly in front of Riddick. "There's always choices, Mr. Riddick." She snapped, Riddick was amazed to stillness by the hostility flashing in those big green eyes. "First, call me Riddick. Second maybe there are choices but you have none. Your uncle only paid so much for you to stay here. I know you aren't really a nun, you just live here, and the only way you can stay here without paying is to join the convent. We both know you don't want that. So either you marry me or you're out on your ass." Gillian's eyes still flashed with the enmity that he was starting to like. She let out a loud huff before turning and running out of the room.  
  
"Forgive her, Mr. Riddick." The abbess urged. "Gillian is impulsive, a bit head strong, but she will come around. She simply needs some time to get to know you." "Does she have a boyfriend or something? Something that makes her not wana leave?" "No, no, Mr. Riddick, I'm very sure Gillian has nothing holding her here." "She's stubborn, Mr. Riddick." One of the other nuns continued. "She's had a hard life." The head nun replied. "In a convent?" Riddick asked in disbelief. "After her father died, she and her mother were forced to live on the streets, and then her mother, too, passed away from starvation. She just stopped eating, anything they cold find to eat her mother gave to her so that Gillian wouldn't go to hungry." The abbess shook her head, then continued, "She was on her own at 15 years old. By the time she was 18 her uncle sent her to this convent and sent money for her to live." "Where was she from 15 to 18?" "She was a servant for a noble family here in New Mecca." Riddick snorts at the comment. "She's hardly a servant." He said 'yet' "She's a good girl Mr. Riddick, but the holy life, as you can see, isn't her cup of tea. Maybe she'll do better as a wife to someone of your statue."  
  
  
  
Gillian rushed to the dorm where she slept, hysterically wondering how much time she had. She had never truly fit in here, she had no patience and commitment that was need to answer to a 'holy calling'. 'Too late', she thought. Life outside of these walls were chalk full of dangers. Poverty, starvation, filth, and horrors too evil to contemplate, and she knew all of them way too well. She already could feel her lungs closing up from the memories of her past, the memories that frightened her. Tossing the little stuff s he did have in a bag, Gillian yanked the door open and slipped out of the room. Walking down the hall she decided that the doorways might be watched, she then snuck to a window in a nearby room. She had to go before 'he' came for her. Long ago, she had dreamed of a family of her own, of a husband who didn't waste his money like her father did. A man who loved her and respected her as a person. Even then, she didn't think that someone as rich as Richard B. Riddick would be her husband. Gillian still couldn't believe that a poor lowly daughter to an unsuccessful man was to marry a murdering ex-convict, excuse her, an ex murdering convict. Tossing her stuff out the window and looks to see how it lands. Swallowing hard she positions herself to take the same plunge. The fall knocked the breath out of her, and Gillian lay on her back, gasping for air. Luckily, the grass was soft. That was when she saw him. He was standing a few feet from the top of her head, so that he looked upside down to her, and so close that she could have reached out to touch his boots. Laughing he said, "If you were trying to kill yourself you should have picked a higher window. I will have to bar the windows at the compound." He helps her up to her feet. "Now go back inside and rest, tomorrow you're gonna have the honor of marrying me." He smiles broadly; she can tell his eyes are sparkling behind the goggles. Her blood runs cold.  
  
Lying in the guest room of the convent, Riddick thought of the vision he saw earlier that day. Thinking of her sprawled on the grass, some of her hair escaped from the headpiece. It was the color of molten lava. A deep red, and curly. Riddick wondered how it would look down. He had not been able to really see her yet. She did give him a little peek of her shapely calves. Her legs spread eagle. He groaned, as he shut his eyes. "Mr. Riddick?..." The voice broke into his thoughts, seemingly out of nowhere. Riddick's hand closes over his shiv and he jumps to a predatory stance. "No! Please, stay where you are, It's me, the abbess. I wanted to have a word with you privately." "What do you want?" "I don't know how quite to say this, It's about Gillian." "What is it!" he says annoyed. "Please don't treat her bad." "What?" "I mean, please don't ...force her to do anything she doesn't want do." "You mean you don't want me to 'consummate' the marriage?" "Of course, but not until you truly love her and take her for what and who she is." "I don't think that's any of your business of how and when I plan to 'take' her." "Well I'm forced to remind you that rape is a sin." "You know as well as I do that all this holy mumbo jumbo is bullshit to me. Besides, I believe that rape doesn't exist between man and wife here." The woman lets out a jagged breath. "Nevertheless, the Lord sees and knows all. I've seen the way you look at her, you look as if you hate her. Just promise you won't hurt her" Riddick looks down for a moment. "I think it's time for you to go back to where you came from." The abbess goes to speak once more but Riddick holds up a hand to stop her. "Go."  
  
The next day at the wedding, Gillian didn't bother with look semi- beautiful. She was wearing her black nun's suit, and Riddick felt annoyed by her outfit. 'She has no other clothes?' he thought as she stood by in front of the priest. His bride was not as tall a he thought. The top of her head reached to his chin. He watched it now, wondering about the hair that was hidden under the headpiece. Letting his gaze roll over her features he noticed just how beautiful she was. She had delicately arched brows over thick lashed eyes, creamy cheeks, and lips of the deepest rose. They were gently curved slightly. As soon as they said their 'I dos' Riddick turned to leave. "It's time to go." For a moment, Riddick stared after her as she stepped toward the doors, head held high, but then he turned his attention to the abbess. "Don't worry, I won't lay a hand on her." He said mockingly. "Now Mr. Riddick, Gillian is a very beautiful woman, plus God tells us to go fort and multiply." "That's not what you were saying last night." He reminded her with a scoff. "Last night?" The old woman appeared troubled. Riddick face grew puzzled. Looking from the old woman to Gillian who was boarding the ship he realized just what had happened, she pretended to be the abbess and beg for her own mercy. 'Oh she wants to play games. Okay, I can play too.' 


	3. Where they lie

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Once in space and on their way back to Lanka 3 it was time for dinner and the gang all sat down to eat. Gillian took the food like a starving hobo. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, after they all finished up Gillian was still at the table. Riddick stood up and said, "Are you finished yet?" "No," She answered with a sharp tone. "Whether you think you're finished or not I say you are!" he snapped, reaching for her plate. She glanced up at him then, her eyes flashed with contempt. "So that's what you plan on doing? Starving me?" Riddick begins to laugh, "How, it's hard for you to starve with all the food you put away already. But it's not a bad idea, maybe I will if you act like a bad little girl." He says this as he moves closer to her. Instead of questioning him she let go of the plate that they were holding on to and she dropped her face. 'I hope she doesn't think she's gonna ignore me.' He thought. He took her chin in his hand and raised it, forcing her to meet his gaze. She was afraid; he could smell it, but why now? Thinking to the conversation of the night before he hit him. 'She's afraid of sleeping with me.' He thought. His first reaction was to be offended. Riddick never made an effort to please women; he was enough to make any girl he wanted hot. The women he slept with NEVER complained. Riddick released her face and though she made no effort to keep it from falling, her bold stance was gone. Her fists were clench so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her nails left marks so deep in her hands he wondered why she didn't draw blood. Realizing that he was rubbing the imprints he quickly released her and pushed her back slightly. "Go to your cabin," he snapped.  
  
"Why don't you just go and rape her?" Jarvis said. The words made Riddick swivel in his chair. "Obviously that's what she fears most," he continued. "No one will hear her scream...."He waited for Riddick to answer him. "Do you want some of the guys watch you do it?" "NO! You sick bastard,..." "Look who's talking." Riddick turned back to his chair and stared into the empty space. "I don't want her." "What!? You don't want her! Now whose tha sick one?" Jarvis reaches over to feel Riddick's forehead, but Riddick swats it away. "I mean c'mon, tha chick is beautiful. I mean I personally would love..." "Love to what?!" Riddick said as he laid a hard gaze on Jarvis causing him to stop. "I know she's beautiful Jarvis, I just don't want her okay?" "Oh c'mon, don't you want her barefoot and pregnant?" "No, especially with someone with Hellax's bloodline." Riddick sighed deeply before continuing, "Besides, it's better to sit here and let her worry about what I'm gonna do to her. Let her suffer with her own thoughts."  
  
Gillian tried to breathe slowly, concentrating on her body. She knew what was going to happen next, of course. Her master, Oliver Tenders, had told her more than once, describing it in graphic detail as he groped her, Gillian shuddered, gasping at the memory of the fat, dirty, bastard loosening his pants and showing his small little dick. She couldn't believe that he was able of doing all he said he could. Shutting her eyes tight, she hoped to block out the image of him, so terrible. Her mind wandered to her new husband. HE on the other hand was by no means Oliver Tenders. He actually very sexy, his tan skin, bald head, muscular build. 'Mmmm, nope. He wasn't Oliver at all.' She thought. Hours later when everything settled down, Riddick snuck into her room, HE was watching her breath. Slowly, up and down her chest heaved.  
  
By the next evening, they finally made it to the compound. Jack rushed out quickly to greet them. "Hey, I'm Jaclyn, but you can call me Jack.." Gillian was taken by surprised but still smiled and shook Jack's hand, "I'm.." "Gillian, I know, we've been waiting for you. Wow, that's some outfit." Gillian looked down at her black robe and smiled weakly, then back at Jack who was in designer jeans and a cute little top. "Don't worry, I was just kidding, I'm sure you'd like to go shopping sometime.." Riddick comes up, "Later Jack, we're hungry. Has Edna made dinner yet?" "Yeah, it's all ready for you guys." At dinner once again Gillian ate like was no tomorrow. Shuddering, she almost dropped the hot meat that she grabbed. Then, she thrusted it in her mouth too quickly and flinched as it burned her mouth. "God, you're a pig," Riddick snapped as they all stared at her. "Riddick!" Jack yells "Well she is!" "Shut up Riddick!" Gillian turns red from all the face that had turned to her. Gillian quickly got up and rushed to the hall, Riddick slapped his napkin down and followed. Turing her around as he stopped her he saw her eyes watering. "What's wrong with you. You eat enough for two." Slowing his words down in his mind he realizes what he just said. "Are you pregnant?" Gillian swats at her eyes before saying, "Yeah, that's the way convents work, guaranteed you to get knocked up before you leave." He stiffed at her sarcastic remark, smiling a bit he said, "Well, it's been in my recent experience that some of the so- called nuns of the convent wander the halls at night, looking for the male visitors. But I'm sure you wouldn't know that game now would you?" Gillian's mouth popped open. "Why do hate me?" She asked, just to make it clear what lay between them. "Your blood, its pure poison." "Is this cuz I'm Hellax's niece? I can't help that. I'm not him, I didn't even know him, and I've never even seen him." "He sent you money though." "Yeah, to join a convent. To get rid of me...because he didn't want me, like no one wants me." Too late she's showed too much already. "What about your father, Hellax's brother." "What about him?" "Did you love him?" His eyes narrowed. "No," she finally answered honestly. "He was a squanderer, who lost any coin he laid his hands on. He didn't care for us at all. Why do you wana punish me for what they did?" Riddick finally let her go. "What are you gonna do to me?" Gillian asked. "Don't be in such a hurry sweet nun. We have many beautiful years ahead of us." He smiled. 


	4. he's not that bad

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Gillian slept in one of the small guest rooms of the house, Riddick didn't care. He needed to think anyway. The next morning he went down to the great kitchen and sat at the table to eat breakfast. There Jean was eating as well as feeding his daughter. "Where's Jack?" Riddick said through a yawn. Jean smiled broadly, "She's sleeping in." Then he wiggles his eyebrows. "Ah c'mon!" Riddick says as he turns up his face, "That was an over share!" Jean laughs as he wipes the jelly from Sara's mouth. "It wasn't my fault, she started it, I was in the bath tub and she came in stark naked." "Jean! Please, I just wana eat my eggs in peace." Jean picked up Sara, "Yeah that's better huh? You wana go play with your toys?" He soothed his daughter, then he went back to Riddick, "So, how's the lady of the house?" "Just fine, I feel I'm in need of a bath soon myself." Jean laughs as he heads out of the kitchen. Riddick pictured his naked form being washed by Gillian. "Jerome!" Riddick boomed. The short man came running into the kitchen, "Yessir?" "Go find the lady of the house, tell her she's needed in the master bathroom now!"  
  
Yawning, Gillian came stumbling in the gigantic bathroom. Riddick almost dropped the soap when he laid eyes on his wife. Her hair was a bright sunset in the morning light, his eyes followed down to her breasts. She was wearing one of Jack's old nightgowns; it was dark green matching her eyes. But it didn't fit her at all. It was made to fit Jack's more dainty, slender frame. It was way to short and tight for his wife. Gillian was far more endowed, something he never got the chance to notice until now. Riddick's gaze turned as he realized that her nipples were starting to harden from the cool air. Turning, he snuck deeper into the Jacuzzi sized tub. "God woman, Jack's gotta go with you to get some new clothes." She just stood there. "Well?" she finally said. "Come over here and wash me?" "Excuse me?" "You heard me." Her eyes flashed green fire at him. Putting her hair up in a ponytail she grabbed the loofah sponge and soap. Leaning forward she began to scrub, HARD. 'What is she doing?' he thought. It took him everything to not laugh, 'She's trying to hurt me, the poor dear is actually trying to HURT ME' Grabbing her hands he says, "Lights dim, blinds closed!" Pulling off his goggles she looks him in her eyes. Dragging in sharp breaths she starts to gentle her pace. Laughing he leaned back as she bathed him. Slowly Riddick let his gaze travel over her facial appearance. Her lashes were dark and thick, her cheeks flushed from anger and delicate tendrils of bright hair were soaked with swear around her face. Remarkable that she had turned out to be so gorgeous...Riddick awoke from his daydream as she started to scrub faster. She moved over to him, letting Riddick get a smell of her scent. It was clean and flowery. Tearing his stare away from her Riddick looked down, but it didn't help. She was washing his chest at this point. She was gentle as she moved down, he hands moved deeper into the water. "GET OUT!" HE bellows, not wanting her to see the effect she's had on him. "What?" She says in a defenseless voice. "Get out!" he shouts again. She got up and stumbled out almost the same way she stumbled in. Running out of the bathroom and through master bedroom. Gillian ran to the hall and didn't know where to go. "Fuck! This place is so big." She ran to the nearest bedroom. It wasn't as big as the others but it would do. Throwing herself on the bed she began to cry. Not long after running in and crying, an old woman and Jack came waltzing in. They both came and sat on either side of her. "Oh honey what's wrong?" The old woman said. Looking up at her Gillian gives her a baffled look. "Who are you?" Laughing a bit the old woman looks at Jack before saying, "She can gobble my food down in one gulp but she doesn't know who I am." Jack smiles and says, "Gillian this is Edna, she's the cook here." Gillian sniffs a bit. "Now what's wrong Gilly?" Jack says. "He hates me." She chokes out. "Who?" the old woman says. "She's talking about Riddick" Jack looks over to the old woman with a knowing look, before continuing. "Honey, Riddick only thinks he hates you, once he gets to know you he'll begin to respect and love you." "No he won't, he hates me and he'll always hate me. I'm a big ugly gawky thing." Edna laughs and says, "You got to be kidding...stand up." Gillian complies. Jack sucks on her teeth, "Girl if you don't hush with that, do you know how much I'd kill for a body like that?" Gillian smiles a bit. "I'm just glad Jean met me before he met you, or I'd be out of a husband." "Oh Jean's your husband?" "Uh huh, he's all mine." "He's cute." "thanks." Edna lays a hand on Gillian's shoulder and says, "Gillian, Riddick can be tough but he's not all tough. The exterior is only like that for show, he'll come around." "Maybe I don't want him to come around." Gillian scoffs. With that Riddick comes rushing through the door. "Gillian, come back and do your job!" he yells. Jack and Edna make a barrier around Gillian. Jack frowns and says, "You just told her to get out!" "And how would you know that?" "Well we all heard it Riddick" Edna replies. "Well if you were doing your job you wouldn't of heard it, and if Jack wasn't in her wing of the house she wouldn't of heard it either! Now Gillian come!" Jack holds Gillian back, "Stay Gillian." Riddick frowns, "Jack, don't over step your bounds." He growls. Jack holds her ground but she starts to get afraid. Riddick smiles, he can smell her fear. "She's coming with me today Riddick, she needs a new wardrobe." Riddick looks from her to Gillian who's trembling at this point. "Good, she needs it." He simply says as he eyes her. Throwing a couple of credit cards at her. "Be home before dark." With that he leaves the room. All the women let out a deep breath. Gillian's eyes go big, "How do you do that!" "Do what?" "Stand up to him." "Riddick is scary nonetheless, but he isn't a fool. He would never hurt anyone, not unless they made him. Besides, me and Riddick go way back." "Oh?" "Yeah, let's get you changed and I'll tell you the whole story while we shop." 


	5. Jack and Gillian

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Jack made sure that her and Gillian stayed out as late as possible. She wanted Gillian to understand why Riddick was the way he was and why he isn't that bad. Along with stories they hit up almost every store, even the lingerie shops that Jack just insisted that they had to go. By the end of the day, Jack had Gillian looking just like her. Gillian didn't mind though, she liked Jack's style; living in a convent you don't get much choice of what to wear. Jack called to house and told Edna to not hold dinner up for them, and that they'd be home as soon as they could. After that Jack called for the driver to send for someone to get their bags and take it home, and to send a car for them to drive around in, Jack then turned her cell phone off, she knew Riddick and Jean would be calling and would get mad at them not being there for dinner. She also knew that she was going to get balled out, but that's something she was willing to take for a chance to get to know her friend more and she wanted to show her around Lanka 3. Jack and Gillian took together like old childhood friends. Gillian's personality sparkled and was just as sharp as Jack and she loved it. She couldn't believe that a girl with a mouth and mind like hers ever spent any of her time in a convent. At dinner Jack ordered only a salad, whereas Gillian ordered a salad also. Along with a steak and baked potato, pasta, and 2 slices of chocolate cake. "Damn, where did you get that appetite?" Jack said from the disbelief of the order. Gillian just smiled a bit. "Oh honey, I'm not saying you're a pig or anything, I'm just sayin that, not everyone can eat quite like you and look as good. Has he gotten you pregnant already?" Gillian choked at the comment. Jack laughed as she patted her back. "Of course not! He hasn't even touched me. It's just a habit of mine. There's been times in my life when I didn't have anything to eat, and since then I figure I should eat like it's my last time." Jack's eyes lost its sparkle as he smile went limp. "I'm sorry." "No don't be sorry, you didn't know."  
  
It was pretty late when Jack and Gillian walked slowly in the house. All lights were off. Jack and Gillian said their goodbyes as Jack started to walk towards her side of the house, suddenly they froze as a voice rumbled, "Lights on!" Riddick and Jean were standing side by side, both looked pissed. Jack went back to Gillian's side, "God I hate when he does that." Jack whispers to her. "Jack where have you been?" Jean said while trying to hold back his anger. "Jean, I was out shopping with Gillian, you know that. Afterwards I showed her around then we went to dinner." "Jack, Riddick told you to be home by dark. What kills me is that you had the nerve to turn off your cell. Jack what were you thinking? How can Riddick and I protect you guys if you go out and we can't reach you." "Oh Jean, you guys are over reacting. This isn't T2 and Hellax has been dead for quite some time now." Riddick shifts as if he was about to say something but Jean stops him and gives him a knowing look. "It's time for bed Jack. We can finish this on our side." Jean flashes her a 'don't try me' look. Jack sighs then turns to Gillian, "It was golden, but I think it's time to call it a night girl. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Gillian nods and smiles.  
  
Gillian and Riddick are the only ones left in the room. Looking down, Gillian turns to the stairs and climbs. "Lights off." Riddick rumbles causing her to pause on the steps for a moment. Continuing to walk, she made it to the guestroom door that she slept in the night before. Riddick follows close, "Where do you think you're going." "To bed, it's late." "You bed is in here." Riddick says as he opens the door to the master bedroom. A huge bed with big heavy furniture scattered around the room. The room had it's own fireplace and big floor to ceiling windows. A big entertainment center with lots of goodies was in the corner adjacent from the big king sized bed. It truly was a sight. Riddick went in first then Gillian followed. Riddick leaned on the bed then fell back. The bed was an antique, with dark cherry wood banisters, the headboard hard a very tight and intricate design in it. It was beautiful, the only problem was, he was in it. "You're gonna sleep there." Riddick pointed to a smaller full sized bed at the foot of the big bed. She wanted to say something, then she realized that it's best that she did sleep there instead of with him. Nodding she went over to the thousands of bags that filled a whole section of the room. "Tomorrow you will put your clothes in this closet and use this dresser." Riddick said as he motioned to the other wall. Nodding once again she rushed to the bathroom. Changing quickly she slowly walked out. Her robe was clinched tightly in her fingers as she rushed back to her bed. Riddick was shirtless and already in bed, not letting his eyes leave her, he smiled at her modesty. Getting up he walks to her. "I've been easygoing on you, you're gonna pay for your uncle's betrayal." He walked around her like a cat to a mouse. Brushing his lips over her hair, he loved being able to finally touch it. Shaking from his trance he gently moved her. "Get in bed!" he snapped. But Gillian couldn't move, she was too busy being scared out of her wits from his closeness. She couldn't breathe. He must of felt her sway as if she were about to faint because in no time she was in his arms. Looking over her he searched her to see what was the matter. "Fuck Gillian, no wonder you can't breathe. You have this robe tied so tight." He snapped before his hands went to the sash at her waist. Loosening it, his face searched hers to see if she was breathing normally. "Are you okay?" "It wasn't the robe." She answered weakly. "What do you have asthma or something?" "No, I only do that when I'm....No I don't have asthma." He narrowed his eyes at her comment. Helping her to her bed he finished with, "Well I hope your not dying, that would really suck. I need you alive and well, so I can settle the score." With that he sprang from her bed and went to his. Turning her back to him she drifted to sleep with a sigh of relief. His eyes slide over her form as she lay there sleeping. One of her shoulders peeked from her covers. It called for his touch, he even reached out to touch as if he could reach from his bed to hers. He tore his hand away. At first Riddick thought maybe he could just lock her away in the guesthouse on the compound, but Gillian was too smart for that. She'd find away out.  
  
Gillian awoke to the gentle tapping at the door. Looking around the room she realized she was the only one there. Getting up she wrapped the robe around her and peaked her head out the door. It was Jack, holding two cups of coffee. Slipping in she handed one cup to her. "Brought you some coffee Gill." "Thanks, so is Jean still mad at you." Moving to the balcony of the room they sat in the comfy chairs. "He thought he was, but I changed that." Jack gave her a knowing look, Gillian blushed then laughed. "Girl, he was pissed. I put on one of his favorite nighties, and he just looked at me and got in bed. So I slipped under the covers and got real close to him and rubbed my body against his. He told me to stop but I wasn't havin that." Gillian laughed harder. "After a few more minutes he finally came to his sense. He's still in bed where I left him. He won't be getting up for a while." "Jack you're so bad." "I know, and you are too, you just haven't tried it yet." Jack winks at Gillian. After their coffee and eating breakfast they both got changed and headed down stairs. Looking out the window of the Kitchen Gillian noticed that the herb plot of the garden. "Jack, I wana see that herb plot, it looks like it needs some work."  
  
The sun was bright and strong over hear head as she worked in the patch. She lost track of time. The only thing that awoke her from her daze was the sound of Riddick shouting from inside the castle-like house. "Where?!" the word echoed from the house causing Gillian to shake from her thoughts. She lifted her head toward the doorway of the kitchen that let out to the garden and in an instant he filled it. He was angry. Turning to Jerome and Jack he said, "Why did you let her out? I told you she's suppose to stay inside." Jack opens her mouth to speak but Riddick stops her and tells her Jean is looking for her. Jack looks to Gillian but Riddick stands in her way. "Jack, I said Jean is looking for you." Jack huffs at him then turns away. He looks back at Gillian then said. "What do you think you're doin?" "I'm working, now go away." "What?" He yells. "I'm working! Are you blind as well as deaf?" With that WWIII breaks out. They begin to argue back and forth causing Jean, Jack, Edna, Jerome, and other hired help to come and look at the show. Jarvis comes out behind the crowd in nothing but his swimming trunks. Riddick ends the discussion with, "GET UP TO YOUR ROOM!" Gillian turns to the crowd and tries to break away. Jack stops her and turns to Riddick, "But Riddick what about tonight?" "What about it." He snaps at her, he notices Jarvis's attire and then realizes what she meant. "The pool party to celebrate your marriage." Jarvis laughs. 


	6. pool party

Chapter 6  
  
The party was in full swing when everyone finally arrived. The pool was a big Olympic sized pool what had it's own building to itself. All the guys were in the pool while the women were in he patio chairs. Jack walked out with Sara on her hip and Gillian following close behind. Jack tried desperately to get Gillian to loose the robe before walking out but Gillian insisted that she would take it off as soon as she could sit down. Gillian followed Jack over to the kiddie pool where they got it. Jack held on to Sara's hands as they played together. Finally Gillian took off her robe and quickly sat in a patio chair. Jarvis and Riddick seemed to be the only ones to notice. She sat there with nothing but her barely there string bikini Jack picked out for her the day before. She felt totally naked but Jack assured her that it was fine. Jarvis finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "It time for a game!" he yelled. "We're gonna race. Whoever can swim the fastest to the end and back wins." Riddick keeps his eyes on Gillian before he said, "What's the prize?" "A kiss." Jarvis says simply. The guys whoop, Riddick then says, "From who? You?" They all laugh then Jarvis calms them down and continues. "Not from me, From your new bride." Riddick's smile fades, he looks from Jarvis back over to his wife. She's sitting up from her chair, with a shocked expression on her face. "okay." Riddick says simply as a smile curves on to his lips. Gillian gets up and rushes to the side of the pool where Riddick is, forgetting about her robe. Riddick can see that it looks like her bathing suit is too small. But she looks good. "Riddick, what are you doing?" she squeals, "Don't worry Gillian. It's only a game." "But Jarvis just said someone's gonna kiss me." Riddick smiles, "Don't worry no one's gonna touch you but me, I always win." As Riddick swims away she says, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Within minutes Riddick set out to do what he said he was going to do. He won of course and quickly came up for air. Everyone applauded his victory as he searched desperately for his prize. Yanking himself out of the water, he was greeted with pats on the back. There she was behind the crowd of people. Tall, stylish, velvety skin and soft curves. Her green eyes were dazed. Pushing past the crowd he stood directly in front of her. Gillian's cheeks were flushed, he lowered his head. Brushing his mouth against hers. The kiss began to linger and he applied more pressure. The she parted her lips more letting his tongue dip into her mouth. The taste alone was enough to knock him off his feet. He pulled her more into him and to both of their surprise she didn't pull back. Her firm breasts pressed against his hard chest. "It's gonna be some baby makin tonight!" Jack yelled out causing Riddick to jump. Pulling back he realized that the kiss lasted way longer than he hard expected. For some reason Gillian had a big goofy grin on her face. Tasting his lips he realized that she had been drinking. But that still didn't mean the kiss was less than sweet. Looking over at Jack he saw she was holding a bottle of wine. He looked back at Gillian; she was walking back over to Jack and took another sip straight from the bottle. "Bottoms up girl!" Jack laughed. Walking away he decided he was going to see how far she was going to go with that bottle of wine.  
  
A couple of hours later most of the party had dwindled off. Sara had gotten fussy so Edna came and put her to bed. Jack, Jean, Gillian, and Riddick were the only ones left. Jack had gotten pissy drunk, whereas Gillian was only 'excessively hot' as she put it. To cool off she decided to finally get in the water. Jean had Jack in his lap and was trying to feed her some coffee while Riddick kept his eyes on his wife. She swam through the water like a beautiful fish. When she finally got out she looked even sexier. Taking another shot of his scotch he promptly went over to her with a nice dry towel. Instead of giving it to her he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her across the wet concrete and out of the pool area. Gillian slurred over her shoulder, "Bye, Jackie girl, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Finally getting safely inside to their room, Riddick bolted the door behind them. She backed away from him and held her face. "I drunk too much wine!" "Yeah." Riddick agreed, "You're a drunk nun." "I'm not drunk, and I'm not a nun." "Either way, from your background, I don't think it very 'holy' of you to be drinking or kissing like you were tonight." "Fuck you! You kissed me. I wouldn't you with a 10ft pole. Besides that kiss was nothing but show. It meant nothing," She shouted. He winced at the comment and quickly turned to the sound and sight of thunder and lightening. He was strangely hurt by the comment but didn't know why. 'She's nothing to me.' He told himself. With that he left out of the room and slammed the door. She went over to her bed and sat, she regretted what she said the second it flew from her mouth.  
  
Running down the stairs he ran into Jean who had a passed out Jack in his arms. "Hey, where ya goin?" He said. Riddick stops at the door. "I'm taking off for a couple of days, I need to clear my head." Jean nods as he puts Jack over his shoulder, "Anything you need done?" "Yeah, thanks for askin, Tell Jarvis to keep an eye out on Gillian, make sure she doesn't leave, on ANY circumstances." 


	7. Jarvis befriends Gillian

Chapter 7  
  
Jack didn't bother with knocking this time, she just barged in. "Come on in Jack." Gillian said sarcastically. "Oh please, it's not like you and Riddick were doing anything." Jack says as she flops on the big bed. "My head is killing me." She whines, Gillian laughs at her as she folds her clothes to put them away. Jack eyes then wander around the room. "Funny, I've lived here for years and I haven't been in the room but about 3 or 4 times." Her eyes go to the other bed. "Gilly?" "Yeah?" "What's that?" "It's my bed." "How do you expect to win him over if you're sleeping there and he's in this big ass bed by himself." "I don't, that's why we arranged for me to sleep there." "You mean to tell me you still haven't let Riddick hit yet? I mean c'mon, I thought for sure after that kiss last night something was gonna happen." "It was only to please the drunken crowds." Jack scoffs then lies back on the bed once more. "Well it looked real to me. Riddick's attracted to you Gilly, you could have him by the balls if you wanted. You can get way more flies with honey than with vinegar." "What tha hell do I want with flies or Richard B. Riddick? I'm no one's whore." "No one's askin you to whore yourself. Just get closer. That's something to think about while he's gone." "He's gone?" Gillian asked, feeling suddenly aware. "Where did he go?" Jack squirms for the remote to turn on the TV and said, "No one knows. Jean says he just left." Gillian held her chin high as if to say 'good, I don't care' knowing she really did. "Well, maybe I can work in the garden now, it's in such a mess, I don't know what you people are paying your gardeners but they need to be strung up by toes." Jack giggles before she said, "Don't put it past Riddick or he just might do it."  
  
In the garden, Jack watched as Gillian gardened on her hands and knees. Jack hated manual labor. Don't get her wrong, when she worked she worked hard and she even kept her mouth shut, Jack's theory was, 'why should I do it if someone else I'm paying can.' But Gillian looked as if she liked it. Hearing Sara cries was the only thing that knocked her from her thoughts. "Welp, it's obviously my time to go. I'll see you later?" Gillian looked up from her work, "Yeah, give her a kiss from Aunt Gillian." "Ah give it to her yourself." Jack said mockingly as she turned to leave. Gillian looked back down to her soil and laughed. Minutes later Gillian found that a tall form obstructed her sunlight. Looking up she saw the dark figure and recognized it as Jarvis. "Hello, your husband sent me to look after you." "You mean, make sure I don't escape?" "Um.Yeah." " Okay then, you're not gonna just sit there. C'mon, get on you knees and dig." Jarvis complied and started to dig along side of her." They began to talk and found that they both good company. At first Gillian thought that Jarvis would be a bother to her over the course of the next days, but he was actually quite pleasant. He hung out with Jack and her with whatever they did and made them laugh whenever he could.  
  
When Riddick finally came back he was in a worse mood than when he left. Walking in the house he stormed around looking for a sign of her. Jerome was the first one to see him. "Where is she?" he simply said. "Who, sir?" "My wife." They were standing in the doorway of the kitchen that let out to the garden. Jerome faced it while Riddick's back was to it. Jerome looked past him to where Gillian was, she was finishing up her work she'd started a couple of days back when he left. "Jerome, where is she!" "Sir, she's right there!" Jerome yelled back as he pointed to her. Turning to see her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "GILLIAN!" "Huh?" She simply said, her calmness only made him angrier. She was dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt; her face was dirty and sweaty. Her hands were red and blotchy. She was his wife; she didn't need to be on her knees, at least not yet. "What tha HELL are you doing?" "I'm laying down fresh rushes." "Get....Up!" He said slowly. "God, I pay people to do what you're doing woman!" "What am I suppose to do?!" "You're supposed to tend to me!" "You! You're not even here, so how can I do that?!" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 'Damn, she's right.' "Go get changed! It's almost time for dinner and I'm not gonna look over my dinner and see something as dirty as you!" It was her turn to try to say something. "Go!" He shouted, pointing to the house. Lifting from her knees she stalked into the house and gave him a horrible look.  
  
Riddick picked at his food as he looked over at her. She was wearing a v- necked silk blue tank top with a black knee-length skirt that had a slip going up the side. Her hair was up with curls spilling over. Her necklace was y-shaped and dipped into her cleavage. Every time she bent down to eat a little more the necklace would dip even further, causing his gaze to go even further. She was a beautiful woman, that's not doubt, but he would not have her rolling around in the dirt like some servant of his. He wanted her at his beck and call, morning, noon, and night. 'So she wants something to do huh?' Riddick laughed as he thought of the things he could give her to do. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." He said as she realized that she was in the room. Taking another spoonful of food she chewed then continued. "So, where were you." Looking over his cup he said, "None of your business." Gillian rolls her eyes as she stands. "I'm going bed!" she snaps as she leaves the dining room. Riddick stood in shock. 


	8. Gillian's old proffesion haunts her

Chapter 8  
  
As Gillian ran up the stairs her eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't figure out why he hated her so much. Running down the darkened hall she ran face first into a large form. Straightening up, she wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "You okay Gillian?" The dark figure said. "Jarvis, I didn't see you." She said in a startled voice. "I wouldn't be good at what I do if you did." He said simply. She gave an uneasy laugh; he noticed that her eyes were a little red. "Don't be afraid of him Gill, He won't hurt you." He said in a calming voice. Looking up at him more, she didn't argue with him, she knew he meant well. "Gill, don't worry. Remember you got family here now." He said. His kindness made her want to cry. She'd never known people to be so compassionate; then again she'd known people be just as mean as Riddick was to her also. Thinking of his treatment and the love everyone else had shown her made her break down. Crying out, Jarvis quickly took her into his arms. Jarvis hated to see a woman cry. If it were up to him he'd take all her pain away. She was way to nice and beautiful to be treated like shit by Riddick. Suddenly a deep voice came at them like sharp knives, "Take your fuckin hands off my wife!" Riddick marked each word as if he were to catch afire at any second. They both let go of each other and quickly went on either side of the hallway. "What were you doin Jarvis? I dismissed you 3 hours ago." "I was guarding her, like you told me to." Jarvis said calmly. "Well you can leave. And if you ever touch her again, I'll kill you Jarvis." Riddick said in an equally calm voice. Jarvis then hurried to the stairs, leaving only Gillian and Riddick in the hall.  
  
Going to the bedroom door he looked back at her and said, "Inside." Gillian pushed off of the wall shaking. Never letting her eyes leave her foots as the walked into room. Once away from the proximity of the opening, she felt better, and she moved to the central of the room, head held high this time. Once in he said, "Lights dim." She knew what was next; she had to endure those terrifying eyes. Like a tiger about to pounce, he stood over her like her guardian angel, but way to sinister to be the devil himself. "If he did anything else while I was gone, I'll kill you both," he promised, his voice a harsh bark. She then looked at him with shock. His gaze never left her, shining and probing and not believing the innocent scent she was giving off. He let an evil grin spread across his face, "I don't think you understand the true dangers of being alone with a man, do you? Of course not." She backed away from him. "We were only talking! You told him to watch me, you don't trust one of your own men!" she squealed. "Hell no! I trust no one when it comes to you!" riddick growled as he backed across the floor. That's when it all came to light for Gillian. "Your jealous huh?" He flinched, didn't say deny a word of it. "You're mine Gillian. You're mine, body and soul, and you better remember that!" he warned. He turned away; the pain in his stomach began to flare up once more. Less than a minute passed before she finally spoke up again. "I can make something for that." She said, referring to his upset stomach. "My grandmother was a herbal healer and...." "I don't want anything from you or your grandmother!" He sapped. "Oh c'mon, I'm only tryin to help." "Shut up." He said evenly as he turned to her. "I know you'd give your right eye to slip me something but believe me it'll be a cold day in hell before I take something from you." Her mouth popped open as to say something but the hurt of his words consumed her. She chilled and wrapped her arms around herself. 'Funny, it seems cold enough right here. Maybe this is hell and it's frozen over.' She thought. "Now listen, I'm gonna make it perfectly clear what your job is around here. From now on, you listen to me and only me. What I say goes, when I tell you to do something I expect it to already been done." He looks her up and down, and then he moves closer and sniffs her, she gasps a little. "I can smell him on you. As my wife I want you to bathe atleast 3 times a day. You will make sure my every need is met, from making sure I'm comfortable at night to bringing me my coffee in the mornings. In effect Gillian, you're my slave." "Slave?" Gillian choked. "You're insane, this is Lanka 3 not Earth." "Is that right?" he said circling her. "Yeah, that's right." He voice began to break. Standing directly behind her he leaned in to take a whiff of her hair. Was that a moan she heard? "Take your hair down." He whispered in her ear. Gillian turned to look at him, "What?" She gasped. "Let your hair down, I wana see it. Then I want you to take your bath, in front of me." He whispered. Okay, now she knew he was insane. Did he think she was going to just take her clothes off and let him gawk at her? She started to panic, and shake. Frowning he said, "Have you been raped?" Startled by the question she quickly answered 'no'. Looking at him, she could see that he was still waiting on a better answer. "I was a servant once before," she continued. "It was a hard life, but the worst part was when my employer would.touch Me." She said quietly. "He would back me into the corner and squeeze and probe me. Then he would talk dirty. He would take off his pants the rub his little dick on my leg." Before she could say anything else Riddick pushed her roughly up against a vacant wall. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. She closed her eyes but he wasn't having that, "Open your eyes!" he rasped. "What's his name?" Riddick demanded. "O-Oliver T-Tenders, he's on New Mecca." He dropped his arms and whirled away. Walking over to the phone he picked up the receiver and pressed a button. "Yeah, I want someone to get my ship ready, I'm leaving tonight." "What are doing?" "I'm leaving, he's as good as dead." She pushed herself off the wall and ran to him, "Riddick don't!" "What?" "I don't want you to kill him, I mean yeah he hurt me, but I don't want his death over my head." "It won't, it'll be over mine." He said as he turned to leave again. "Damn it Riddick! Why is always black or white with you and never gray?" Riddick stood in front of her now. Their eyes met, hers stunned, his blazing, and then he slowly let his stare fall to her fingers, where they rested on his sleeve. Almost immediately, he thrust his tongue deep in her mouth, and Gillian shuddered with the power of it. His knee pushed between her thighs. Opening her mouth more, she returned his kiss, sending her tongue swirling to meet his, and Riddick grunted in approval. His hands moved over her shoulders and arms and along her waist. "Where did he touch you?" Riddick moaned against her lips. Taking his hand she dragged his hand over her chest and slipped it in her top. He swallowed hard. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a muffled voice called to them. "Sir, your ship is ready." Pulling back he looked at her with a stunned expression. She gave him a pleading look. He ignored it and ran out of the door. Leaving her there. Hot and bothered. 


	9. Gilly stands up for herself

Chapter 9  
  
Gillian sat in the dining room just poking at her food. This was one of the rare times that she wasn't hungry. Riddick still hadn't come back and it made her nervous with each passing minute. Jack and Edna tried to make her feel better it didn't help at all. Jack came back into the dining room with a smile on her face and she said, "Guess who I found." Then Riddick stepped from behind her. Getting up she walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him. Curling her fingers into fists, she stood and said, "How could you?" "What tha hell are you talking about?" he snapped. "Oliver! What did you do to him?" "That's none of your business at this point! I think you've forgotten " He yelled back. "I'm no one's slave!" she shrieked, with that she grabbed a plate from the china cabinet and threw it at his head. It missed by millimeters but he didn't flinch, it only made him angrier. "Your askin for it Gillian!" Riddick warned. Just as she got another priceless plate to throw at him he lunged for her. She then got on the table, he watched in amazement as she lifted her long dress, giving him a nice view of her legs. "GILLIAN!" he shouted, "GET DOWN OR I'LL DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN!" When she ignored him then he gave chase to her. Heading her off he caught her. Gillian began to kick and scream as he tried to wrestle her down. "I OUTTA SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Jack at this point went to get Jean, but he was already making his way towards the commotion. "What is that?" He asked her. "It's Gill and Riddick." She said trying to hold back a smile. Walking into the dining room Jean saw Riddick throw Gillian over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes; this only made her kick and hit him more. "Stop that!" Riddick called over his shoulder. Jean and Jack came back into the room for a show. They sat in near by chairs, it wasn't until Jack said to Sara, "Now see, that's what you don't want to happen." Riddick turned and saw that they were watching them. Setting her down on the ground Jean and Jack began to laugh.  
  
As soon as they were up in their room Gillian started, "You murdering bastard!" "Did I tell you that it's none of your business." He said as he turned to her, "But if you must know, I didn't kill him." She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not so sure he's gonna wana live after what I did to him." He replied smugly. Her eyes went wild, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I took is 'livelihood' if you know what I mean." It took him everything not to burst into laughter. She didn't crack a smile. "Now that that conversation is over with I think it's time to remind you of a few things. First, you don't throw things at your husband. Second, you don't threaten him to scratch his eyes out ." "Maybe if I were treated like a wife and not a slave then I won't do such things." "A slave doesn't attack her master either!" "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" "Yeah you are," he said as he moved closer to her. "You're mine and you do what I say!" Smelling her again he stood in front of her. Her chest was heaving up and down so fast from anger it was like her chest was about to explode. Looking her up and down he noticed that she was almost naked under the dress. It was a long sheer summer dress that clung to her just right. Looking up and her hair he noticed that it was up again. Reaching up he tried to take it down but she flinched and moved away. Walking back towards her slowly he soothed, "Lights dim. Take your hair down." Gillian gulped but she was too anger to let her fear consume her this time. "NO! You're not gonna intimidate me anymore!" She remembered a long time ago what her brother taught her: The only way to handle a bully is to call his bluff. Taking a deep breath that's what she did. She got on the bed and started taking her dress off. Riddick's eyes went wild, he wanted her and wanted her bad. "If you think raping will bring you the pleasure you want and the so called pain I deserve then go ahead." The comment slapped him dead in the face. He couldn't believe she thought that. She stood on the bed, naked. She looked so delicious, but he couldn't get her words out of his mind. It hurt him; it actually hurt him to know that she thought he would really rape her. Turning his back to her he said, "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth and the only hope for procreation was based on the simple fact of us fucking." This time his words hurt her. She sunk to the bed and pulled the covers over her exposed body. Looking down she didn't hear him leave; the only thing that startled her was the slam of the door. Once again another night from her husband's touch. 


	10. closet striptease

Chapter 10  
  
Riddick ran downstairs, too angry to face anyone at this point. As he went to the rec room to work out and watch some TV, Jean was already in there pumping away on the weights. Rolling his eyes at the figure he went to the other weight bench and start his routine. Jean looked over at him then began to laugh. "Somethin funny?" Riddick demanded. "Hell yeah! It's good to see you excited about something Riddick, something besides your revenge and hatred. This is good, Gillian's enough to turn any guy from revenge." "You think I don't hate her?" "You'd be a fool to." Jean replied calmly as he put the weights back in their place then he continued with a more serious look, "Wake up Riddick. You have something that not every man can get. You need to drop this whole 'Hellax must die' shit and make a family man! You have a lovely wife that can give you beautiful babies." "Jean." Riddick said evenly. "Yeah?" "Shut tha fuck up." Riddick smiles. Jean turns swiftly to Riddick and charges toward him. "What?" he said. "You heard me." Riddick said as he got up to meet Jean's gaze.  
  
Jack rushes into Riddick and Gillian's room. "Gill you gotta help me!" "What, what's wrong?" "It's Riddick and Jean. They're fighting!" Gillian gets out of bed and rushes to the hall. "Where are they?" "They're in the rec room." The girls ran in and saw the two men tussling on the floor. Jack was getting worried, Jean was a strong man but he was still no match for Riddick. "Jean stop it!" Jack cried. Gillian looked at the worry in Jack's eyes and ran back to the kitchen. Jack looked at her run away but only for a second before the sound of something crashing caught her attention. Gillian came back with a bucket in hand. "What tha hell is that for!" Jack said in desperation. "What do you do when cats start to fight and you wana stop it?" Gillian said casually. "You throw ice water on them." He continues as she flings the contents on them. The fighting stopped immediately. Coughing and spitting they got up, drenched in water and blood oozing from noses, lips, and eyebrows. Jack ran to Jean and immediately stared to scold him. He ignored her as he walked out of the room, but that didn't stop her from yelling at him every step of the way. Riddick and Gillian were left in the room. "You're pathetic." She said, "here let me clean this up for you." She said. He began to smile 'Good, she's catching on.' She went over like she was about to pick up something but she stopped in front of him. "Oops, I forgot. That's slave work." She whips around and whips her hair in his face. His smile soon fades.  
  
The next day they didn't even speak to each other. This suited them both just fine. Riddick left by lunchtime to look at improvements to needed to be made around Lanka 3. This was one of the rare times that he didn't mind going. He couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. She was arrogant and too feisty for her own good. So why did he care? By the time he got back it was almost dinnertime; as soon as he got through the door he was calling for someone to tell him where his wife was. She was at the pool. With that knowledge churning in his head he could hardly contain himself. He wondered if she was wearing that bathing suit from the pool party. Going up for a quick shower it was all he could think of. After coming out of the bathroom to changed he noticed out of one of the big windows that she was walking up the large garden to the main house. She had on another stringy number, but it was black with flames coming up from the breasts patches. Her hair was down and wet, covering only the tops of her firm breasts. Her Towel was wrapped low around her waist. Bare footed she paused for a moment. She must have stepped on something because she passed and started to pick at her feet. Seconds later she continued her way up to the house. Riddick just sat and watched her until she was totally out of sight. He knew she must have been coming up to change so he had to hurry and get out. Pacing around the room he could find anything to put on. There he was naked, hard as a rock, and running around for clothes. "Fuck!" he hissed to himself. It was too late she was coming in. With a cat like grace he was in her closet and for one of the first times in his life, he was scared. She came through the door humming. She threw the towel on the floor and moved to her dresser mirror. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. Reaching around her back she pulled the tie to her bathing suit top. His breath caught in his throat. She took the top off exposing her breasts; he tried so hard to suppress a moan. Opening a drawer, she rummaged through it to pull out a pair of white French lace panties. He blinked lazily, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he really couldn't believe was that he couldn't take his eyes away. Next she stripped off the bikini bottoms off. He shapely heart shaped ass looked absolutely delectable to him. Sweat began to pool on his forehead; wiping it away he licked his lips as she slipped the material up her calves, thighs, then until it clung to her ass. Slowly he moved his hand down to his erection; slowly he rubbed it making sure it wasn't enough to make him moan...too loudly. She reached in the drawer again to get a lacy camisole. It was the same material as the panties but it was thinner. Slipping it on it fit like a second skin. The rubbing became more like strokes as he watched her bend over to lotion her legs and pick up her wet clothes. She then pulled out a white button down shirt and slipped it on over the camisole, and then she got out a skirt. After finishing with her clothes she ran her hands through her wet hair then left the room. Riddick didn't move from that spot. He couldn't, he was so engrossed in what he saw that it was all he could do. At this point he was jacking off intensely. Something he never did, something he never had to do besides when he was in slam. Closing his eyes he imagined her image where it stood only minutes before. The only thing that made him stop was the phone ringing. Cursing to himself he ran to the phone. "Hello!" he snapped. "Sir, It's Jerome." "What do you want?" "I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Jaclyn and Mrs. Gillian have left for dinner and they said they'd be back later on." "What?" Before Jerome could repeat himself Riddick slammed the phone down. He was furious. She wasn't going to get away with it this time. Changing his clothes he was out the door before anyone noticed he was gone. 


	11. Finally, some action!

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Jack and Gillian didn't come in until 11:43 p.m. Riddick knew this because he saw them stagger in at this time. Jack was drunk; Gillian was helping her to her room when Riddick slipped back upstairs. When she came into the room, it was completely dark. She scanned the room to get her eyes used to the darkness. She didn't want Riddick to wake up while she changed for bed. Riddick stood in the middle of the room with a deadly look on his face. He was furious with her. He tried calling both of their cells but neither of them answered. Even though Lanka 3 was peaceful compared to over planets, it took on a while new light when night took over. Murders, robberies, woman getting raped. Riddick snapped from his dream like state when Gillian began to strip. 'Oh no, here we go again!' Riddick thought as he tried to keep his focus. But he couldn't, every time he thought of how mad he was at her, he would think back to the little striptease she gave him earlier. She took off everything but the camisole and panties; she felt her way to her bed and got under the covers. "Lights dim!" Riddick growled Gillian sat straight up when she heard him. "Riddick...I thought you were asleep." She gasped. "Where were you." He said in an awful attempt to stay calm. "Didn't Jerome tell you?" "Yeah he did. Let me ask again. WHY did you go?" "Jack and I are bored, we needed to be off the compound for awhile." "I didn't know what I gotta do to show you that this isn't a joke." Going over to her bed he yanks her from her bed. "Do I have to beat tha shit out of you?" He said as a whispering threat. "Go ahead! Stop being such a pussy and do something!" She yelled then started to push at his chest, knocking him back a few feet. "You can do whatever you want to me but I'm not giving in to you." Something inside of Riddick broke causing the floodgates to give way. It must have shown in his face because Gillian started to step back. He reached for her, with that she swung at him. He definitely didn't expect that. Caught completely off guard the blow hit directly in the chin. Blinking in astonishment he though 'Damn, someone taught her how to fight and good.' Realizing that there was no real damage he lunged for her but she was too quick for him. Cutting her off he caught her by the arm; pinning her to the bed until he knee slammed upward, nearly catching him in the groin. When her leg brushed his thigh, Riddick felt himself spring to life. She was sprawled out in a position he'd never seen her in, exposing her long creamy legs. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly as if straining to be free of the material that covered them. Riddick felt as if he wanted her forever. Without a pause; he pressed a knee into the mattress, rose over her then took the front of her camisole and ripped the front. Slowly he moved his hands over her body to her panties. He moved his gaze to her eyes. They were filled with fear but he could smell her excitement. He slipped his fingers over the waistband of her panties, without warning he ripped them off, she gasped as his hands loomed back up to her chest. He pulled the edges of her remaining material back. She was completely exposed to him. His eyes washed over her as he thought 'Christ she's beautiful' Especially her breasts; so creamy, ripe, and luscious. The nipples like berries, small and hard. "I thought you didn't want me." The sound of her voice knocked him from his thoughts. "I lied," he admitted, and putting his hands on her outstretched wrists to hold her in place, he leaned forward and took one bright berry in his mouth. She moaned, and the low sound made him continue on. He raised his other knee to the bed, so that he knelt between Gillian's legs, and released her wrists. Running his hands down the length of her smooth arms and sides to the curve of her waist. Then she surprised him by rolling over so that he was thrown onto his back and she was on top. Gillian tugged at his top, Riddick sat up, yanking off his top with eagerness. But it didn't stop there he continued with his pants and boos until he was as naked as her. Riddick pulled her down on top of him, loving the press of her firm mounds into his chest, his hands roamed over her shoulders, her back, and the soft curve of her ass. That wasn't enough, muttered, "Nuh huh, this isn't gonna work." With that he rolled her beneath him and pressed his swollen member against her but before he could get inside her she flipped again making him take the bottom once more. Dazed, Riddick watched as Gillian's hands came down over his wrists in mimicry of his actions. Smiling she said, "What's not gonna work?" "This!" he said. Once again the tug of war of who would be on top ended with Riddick on top. "You do that again and I'll make you pay." He grinned. With swift impatience, he drew one of her knees high up over his thighs, he glorified in the texture as it slid against his skin. Then he guiding himself to her ready opening. Smooth, hot, and wet, she closed around the tip, and he trembled at the ecstasy that flooded through him. He needed to be deep inside her. Grasping her by her hips, he pulled her to him, thrusting past her barrier to bury himself to her root. Gillian screamed and tried to pull away, but he held her fast, snuggling to remain inside her she punched at his chest, she began to whimper, seeing the tears that pooled in her shimmering eyes, he drew her head down against his chest, whispering he said, "SSHH, the worst part is over now. We're not done." "Fuck you, I'm done! You h-hurt me!" Her broken spirit stabbed to his core. He didn't feel any triumph in this, only the exchange of her agony to him. Slowly Riddick eased himself out and in fully again. When she began to ease her stance he doubled his pace. For him, her pleasure was suddenly all he could think of, he wanted her first time as well as any other time to be beautiful. Slowly he could feel her start to enjoy it. Her legs rose higher. He began to quicken his strokes, then suddenly, she stiffened, "Riddick!" Gasping, she tightened around him. Milking all his past transgressions with her body. As he poured himself in her, Riddick felt a void in him start to get filled. Trembling in the aftermath he slipped from her naked form. Riddick pressed his face against his wife's hair, exhausted he slept.  
  
Riddick woke up in a tangle of arms and legs and red hair, "What tha fuck!" he whispered as he looked down at Gillian. She looked so content, her mouth curved into a soft smile. Without putting on any clothes he flung the covers off of him and jumped from the bed. Waking her up, he could hear her give a yawn as she stretched over the pillows. He went to the bathroom and the first thing he did was start the shower. He wanted her scent off him as soon as possible. After taking a pee he moved over tot eh shower and got in. He stood in the shower for a while, brooding over the weakness he showed last night. When he came out he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "You're beautiful." Gillian whispered. He stiffed, not expecting the comment from her. "Yeah, well." He said. "Don't think just cause off last night that things are different, because they aren't." Trying to gain some type of control of the situation he walked over to the side of the bed she was laying on and stood over her. She was lying completely naked, the most shameless of nuns and the most enticing of wives. He shuddered with the force of his need, and all the denial that came with it. She just lay there with the most devilishly smile on her face. Without a word, Riddick gripped her ankles and pulled her to him. Ignoring he gasp of surprise, he spread her thighs and thrust himself inside her. It was like heaven for both of them. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes as he let red-hot pleasure wash over him. Never before has he ever known sex to be this good. His fingers dug into her hips as he withdrew, only to plunge back into her once more. "Riddick." Her breathy whisper drew his attention, and he looked down at her. He dazed look made him feel good. He drew back and drove harder, deeper, like he was driving a hammer into a nail. "Riddick touch me like you did last night!" His hands slid over to her clit and pressed. She cried out, arching off the bed in sudden climax, and he bucked against her. Through the heat of passion, Riddick heard the opening of door behind him, followed by a loud gasp, 'That'll teach Jack to start knocking from now on.' Riddick thought. He neither stopped nor even took a pause. He pumped into her, and as soon as the door closed again, he threw his head back, a primal noise leaving his throat as his seed planted itself in her body. She was definitely his now. Always and forever. Riddick fought the urge to collapse on top of her. He could barely stand though; he still stood at the edge of the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. When he finally withdrew, he was trembling like last night; he turned so she couldn't see how she affected him. She wasn't just sex, no matter how much he tried to play her off as being she wasn't. She was something beyond his experience. 


	12. a visitor

Chapter 12  
  
Gillian watched as her husband dressed quickly and silently and stomped to the door. He stopped there for a moment, turned to fix his gaze on her, "Get up and do something, you're not gonna lay around all day. You got stuff to do, don't think I've forgotten what your place is in this house." As he turned back to leave Jack was already at the door with a big grin on her face. "Damnit Jack! Don't you have anything else better to do than to come here and bother us?" Jack looked up as if she were thinking and said, "Nope, notta thing, lucky you huh?" He sighs as he continued through the door then he stopped again and turned back once more and said, "I mean it Gillian, I want you dressed and downstairs in 30 minutes." The door slammed. Jack started to circle the room. "Speaking of lucky, just how lucky did you get?" Gillian laughed at the seriousness that was in Jack's voice. Gillian pulled her robe over herself as she moved to the bathroom. Jack followed behind her, "Oh no! You aren't getting off that easily. I want details miss!" Gillian stepped in the shower and began to tell Jack everything from last night up to when she caught them that morning. After Gillian got out Jack was almost clucking like a mother hen. "You see? I told you things would change. You're a beautiful girl Gill. Now all you have to do is make him an addict." Gillian froze at the last comment, "An addict?" "You know, make him feel like there's no other woman better than you for him. Make him know what good sex is about. It won't be long till Sara will have a little playmate." Gillian smiled at that notion. She walked to her closet she pulled out a simple summer dress. A family of her own? That was something she'd always dreamed of. She fixed the dress to fit her body correctly as she turned back to Jack, "How many times do I have to do it to make sure I get pregnant?" Jack looked at her for a moment. For a split second she forgot that Gillian could be naïve at times. "Well, sometimes it only takes once. Jean and me got pregnant on our honeymoon." The only solution was to just make love every chance they got. That was something Gillian had no problem with doing.  
  
Gillian sat in the rec room with Jack and Sara. She was angry and bored, Riddick still hadn't given her anything to do, but it wasn't like she was gonna do it anyway. She rather be working in the garden, than sitting in a room waiting for her 'master' to give her something to do. Every time she felt herself fume with anger she thought of what he did to her the night before and earlier that morning. Gillian held the image close until he finally came back for lunch. Riddick seemed to be no less affected than she was. He kept his head down, until he stood directly in front of her. Their gazes met, before she said, "Is there something you need?" she gave him a sultry look as they sat side by side. Riddick and Jean were still not talking to each other, but that didn't stop Jack and Gillian from talking. For the first time Riddick heard her laugh, it was like music to his ears. Hw wondered if he could ever make her laugh like that. She was beautiful when she smiled. It was like she glowed. Even some of her jokes she told were funny. He didn't let her know that though, he just hid a smirk behind his cup. Gillian was a vibrant woman who had more to offer than just her looks. Any man would be lucky to have her. "Sir," Jerome's voice pierced into Riddick's brain like a needle. "A messenger is here to see Mrs. Gillian," Glancing behind the servant she was surprised and glad to see Phil Wind. He helped with some of the yard work at the convent. "Phil!" she cried, stepping forwards from the table eagerly, only to be stopped in her tracks by Riddick. "Hold it!" he boomed, and then the dining room went silent. "Who are you, and what do you want with MY wife." "I'm sorry to barge in like this," Phil answered, his face gone white. "I came because the abbess sent me." Gillian watched as Riddick eased his tension. "Say what you have to say then leave!" he snapped. "No!" She protested, "You don't have to rush, just tell me what you have to tell me while we eat." Riddick exploded, "NO!" He leaned toward her; he yanked her back to his side. "Riddick, he's here for me! This is my business!" "Your business is mine!" he shouted back at her. "Go to your room Gillian." "I'm not going anywhere!" she shrieked in disbelief. Phil glanced back and forth at them before he stepped in. "I didn't mean to start trouble, it's just about how a man came asking questions about Gillian." They both stopped arguing enough to look at Phil. "Who?" Gillian asked. "He didn't say. Mr. Riddick, he came after word got around that you married Gillian. None of us have seen him before. He was very persistent on his questions. The abbess thought you should know." Riddick's eyes glinted behind his goggles with accusation as he swiveled toward Gillian, she could tell what he was thinking already. "I don't know who he is!" she shrieked. Turning to Jerome Riddick continued, "Tell Jarvis about the what's happened, tell him I want him to go to New Mecca and check around for this mysterious questioner." Riddick shot her a quick look. Gillian glared at him while Phil hurried to leave. Anger churned in her so forcefully that she would of done anything at that point to just knock the shit out of him. "Remember where and who you are," he warned.  
  
Riddick slammed his shot glass down in anger. Although Edna came up to fill it he shook his head then turned to look at his wife. After hesitating, she rose and filled it for him, but not without giving him a nasty look. Gillian had gritted her teeth and glared. After she stared at him while he ate she finally said, "Riddick, I wana take a nap. Wana come?" Riddick felt his jaw drop open at the words, then he glanced up at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll come." He muttered and taking her arm, he led her up the stairs to their room. The short distance from the dining room to their room seemed like a hike through the desert. He walked behind her as her curves swayed back and forth. When they finally reached the room, Riddick's breath was short and shallow. Before he could do anything, she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and pressed against him. Riddick cupped her ass and brought her against his erection. He grinded his hips beside hers, wanting and needing her so ferociously that he couldn't think. Breaking the kiss long enough to dim the lights he snatched the goggles off then quickly snatched her up and carried her to the bed. Falling on it with her he started to tear at his clothes. She stopped him and said, "Wait! Look I happen to like this dress, why don't you take off you clothes and I'll do the same, this way no one has ripped clothes to pick up later. He resisted and still tried to pull at her dress but she smacked his hands away." He finally complied, then he got back on t he bed then slowly he kissed her letting their tongue meet. He wasted no time with foreplay like he did this morning, but not as rough. It was slow and sweet until they both fell asleep.  
  
Weeks Later  
  
Riddick looked up as a cup was set in front of him, surprised to see it placed there by his wife's hand. In the past few weeks, he's grown less demanding of her during the day, but the nights were ALL his. "What's this?" "Something for your stomach." She whispered, and he could react, she put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as she passed. Riddick downed it in one gulp then deliberately began to lick his lips. He looked over at her where she was looking directly at him. It was a game between then, 'Who could get the other the hottest.' "I'm going to bed." He announced to everyone as he rose to leave. Gillian got up right after him but Jack stopped her. "I thought you were gonna watch a movie with me?" Jack said. Gillian looked at her husband then back at Jack, Riddick kept walking up the stairs. Gillian became desperate, "Jack, record it then we can see it later." With that Gillian ran to meet Riddick at the stairs. Jack called to her, "Okay, I see how it's gonna be!" Gillian called back, "I'm glad you understand!" with that there was a door slam. Jack smiled and shook her head. 


	13. Virus

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Lying in the vast bed, covered in soft blankets and cushioned on thick pillows, Gillian was miserable, even in the center of luxury. It was a swell time for her period to come on; both Riddick and her were disappointed. He didn't make her act as his slave anymore, but his feelings for her hadn't changed. He remained rigid and mean, but at night he was something new. Something unexplored and she took what she could at night. In the day she only had the memory of the night before to sustain her. Gillian knew she should have been happy with that, especially coming from him, but she wanted more. She wanted his baby. Jack told her that sometimes women didn't conceive right away, Gillian had hoped that after so many times they made love that she'd be pregnant by now. Aunt flow was always an ugly nuisance, but now it took on a whole new depression aspect. A knock at the door caused Riddick to shout for whomever it was to go away. Jack entered anyway, "Well I see Riddick isn't feeling well this morning, what about you Gill?" "She's on her period, let her lay here if she wants." Riddick said as if to embarrass Gillian. "Oh," Jack said with disappointment drudged in her voice. "Don't fret it girlie, you'll have a baby sooner or later." Riddick was at the entrance to the room but Jack's words made him turn, "If you think that breeding will make me forget your reason for being here than think again!" he warned. "You'd only be doing you and tha brat a bigger disfavor." He turned and slammed the door, and with that so did a part of Gillian's heart. How could she bring a child into this world knowing he would hate it? "Gill..." Jack finally said, "He'll come around." Jack turned on the TV and there was a news bulletin on. It was talking about how a bad virus was taking over Lanka 3 and none of the doctors could figure out what it was and how to cure it. Jack and Gillian sat in silence as they showed footage of the effects of the sickness and symptoms of it. "Jack, I gotta do something." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about volunteering at that hospital. It's entirely understaffed and they barely have funds to stay open." "Okay, we'll give them the funds, I'm sure Riddick would go for that, but He's not gonna go for you working at that hospital with all those sick people Gill." "It's not about what he thinks, those people need help Jack, not just financially." Jack gave a sigh, "I don't know about this Gill, he's not gonna go for it and I think I'd have to agree with him. That virus looks really dangerous to catch." Gillian sighed, "That's why I'm not gonna tell him, and neither are you." "Don't put me in the middle of this." "I'm not! Look, I'll tell Riddick I'm volunteering at some other hospital, then I'll tell him that it'll look good for the leader's wife of Lanka 3 to be helping people on the planet. He'll go for that."  
  
And he did, he fell for every word Gillian spilled to him. Gillian's first weeks at the hospital was a wreck. There were so many sick poor people; she didn't know whom to help first. There were people who were in the first stages of the virus all the way to the last stage, death. The sight of all this made her cry. She cried for every person in the hospital it seemed. It had gotten so that she was too tired to eat when she came home. Riddick didn't like this at all. The breaking point was when she was too tired to give him his 'special attention'. From there he promptly stopped her volunteering. She was furious but he didn't care, it was for her own good. Within weeks, the virus moved to the compound itself. When Jack herself got sick, Gillian had no choice but to see to her. Riddick of course got Jack and all the others who got sick the best doctors, and told Gillian to stay away until things got better. Gillian knew better though, this virus had to be watched closely, and not even the best doctors could do that. Jack needed Gillian and she wasn't going to deny her any of that attention, so whenever she could Gillian slipped away and joined Jean at Jack's side. At first the fever and chills that wracked Jack's body were so frightening that Gillian was scared for her life, but after a week, it eased. Then the spots appeared, and Gillian was scared once more, she knew then that people died soon after breaking out in that rash. A full two weeks later Gillian was once again at Jack's side as Jean brushed her Jack's hair. He was just as much as a wreck as she was and it killed her to see him like that. He didn't care at this point; he said that if Jack were to go that he would have nothing to live for. At one time while Gillian was praying for Jack, Jean asked her if she would take care of Sara. Gillian only looked at him and said, "No, cuz she has her parents here to look after her." Jean smiled weakly but it faded as Jack began to cough violently. In the back of Gillian's head she silently said that if it were to happen, she'd take care of Sara and make sure she knew just how wonderful both her parents were. Riddick came and visited Jack once or twice, but he wouldn't stay long. He hated to see her like this, he'd come back to his room and Gillian could swear she heard him sniffle a bit before running into the bathroom and running a shower. Soon the spots began to fade, and Gillian could see that Jack was still alive. She was even getting better. In the midst of all the darkness, there was a light, and it was called Jack. She was sitting up and even starting to talk like her old smart assed self. Even though the sickness spared Jack and many others in Lanka 3, it still claimed the lives of many others including Edna, and Jerome.  
  
Riddick retuned one day to find the house empty, and it didn't ease his mood. He had taken some of his men into the cities and do some work that had been left by other men who had gotten sick from the virus. Even though Doctors were getting close with the cure it wasn't coming fast enough. Tired and sweaty and unused to all the work he cursed himself for getting so soft. All he wanted now was a hot bath and some attention from his beautiful wife. He hoped she wouldn't bite his head off, she had been moody and out of energy lately, and he had been easy on her but his temper was getting the best of him. "Jerome!" he roared, and then he quickly remembered that the virus claimed his life more than 3 days before. Stalking up the stairs to his room her yanked the doors open. Closing it behind him he quickly started to strip as he walked to the edge of the bed. "She's asleep?" he whispered as peered into the bed. She'd never done that; she'd always waited for him. Tempted to wake her up, Riddick leaned over her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was pale too, and he felt a nudge in his stomach. She was obviously tired and all he could think about was himself. Reaching out a hand smoothed the strands of hair from her face. He stopped at her forehead, she was warm, her flesh heated to the touch, feverish...like someone who was sick.  
  
A noise startled him, and Riddick wakened, blinking into the dimness of the room. He leaned toward her, holding his breath until he saw her chest rise and fall. She was still alive, and he let out a long, ragged sigh of relief. He didn't know if her spots were getting worse or better, but every minute that went by and she was still breathing he praised a higher being for granting it to him. Gillian was all he lived for at the moment. He didn't know where night and day ended and began anymore, he leaved the room hardly. Jack came in sometimes to sit with them, just as Gillian did at her side. "Riddick, you better go eat, I'll stay with her." She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm staying, you can go get me something please." Jack nodded and left to get him something eat. Riddick was alone with his wife once again. He gazed down at her, but she didn't even notice his presence. She was barely awake over the past couple of days, either slipping into comatose like states that scared the shit out of him or mumbling deliriously. His plan for revenge began to slip further away as Gillian did. He finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want to torture anymore. He just wanted her. He wanted everything that made him yearn for her. He wanted, the smiles, the laughters, the jokes, her personality, and her beauty. With that promise to himself, he sat back down and did something no one ever saw him do, he prayed. 


	14. Riddick says those 3 little words

Chapter 14  
  
Riddick was almost asleep until he heard Gillian's moaning. He sat up erect, as he watched her begin to thrash around. Even though she looked better, it was obvious she didn't feel it. The spots were gone and her fever dwindled. "Riddick." He stiffened at her side, when his name left her lips. His hands still clutched Gillian's. "I'm here baby." He answered. "I can't tell..." She whispered. "Tell who? What?" Riddick asked. "I can't tell Riddick." She muttered. Riddick froze where he was, leaning half over her, his face only inches from hers. "He hates me." She whispered. "Who?" "Riddick," She said, breaking into a sob. "No Gillian! He doesn't hate you!" "Jack you always say that, you don't see how he looks at me." "Gillian, it's me, Riddick. I don't hate you." "You have to promise not to tell him Jack!" she whispered fiercely, grabbing at his arm. "Promise me!" "I promise" he whispered. "Don't tell him...." She started to get tired. "Tell him what Gillian." "Don't tell him I...love him." With that she turned and fell back to sleep. "I love you too."  
  
Riddick rushed through the science lab doors with a very small man running behind him. "Sir! You can't go in there! Sir!" Riddick continued until he found a taller version of the man that was still behind him. "You, c'mere!" he shouted. The man hesitated before he walked slowly to Riddick. "What tha fuck am I paying you for? You should have had a cure for this shit by now!" "Sir, please calm down." "Don't you fuckin tell me what to do! Just do your fuckin job!" "Sir, we've been working on a cure nonstop for the past month now." "WELL WORK FUCKIN HARDER!" Another man came up and said, "Sir, we are almost there. We have been working with strands of the virus and we think that we have a cure but." "But, it's highly risky!" The lab coated man said as he turned to the other one with a dirty look. Riddick was getting angrier, "I want you to try on my wife." "But sir, we don't know what will come of it. It might just get worse." "I don't care! Be at my compound as soon as possible! " Riddick turned and stormed out the same way he came in. Once he was back at home he told Jean and Jack about what was going to happen. Jack protested, "Riddck, you can't be serious! If it's as risky as they then why do you wana put her through that. You're playing with her life." "I'm trying to save it! I can't loose her Jack, I'll do anything." Riddick turned to the doorbell. Jack gave him a warning glance but that didn't stop him, he ran to get it. Riddick rushed in a man in with a lab coat. As they ran up the stairs Jack was quick at his heel. Riddick stopped her at the door. "Riddick I wana be there too." "No Jack, she's my responsibility." "She's my best friend, she's my responsibility too." Riddick thought for a minute then slid from the door letting her come in. The doctor took a bottle of some sort out of his bag then a long thick needle. "Now, Mr. Riddick. I'm going to need you to hold her. We're going to have to do this like an epidural." "What?" Riddick asked puzzled. Jack comes from behind him and said. "They're gonna put the needle in her back, close to her spine. You have to hold her so she doesn't move, the slightest movement could cause her to be paralyzed." Jack can tell that Riddick's eyes have gone wide. "It's okay Riddick, she's so out of it she might not even notice." She soothed to him. He sighed as lifted Gillian from the bed. The needle the doctor had even made Riddick want to faint. He closed his eyes as the doctor stuck it in. Jack let her tears fall as she heard Gillian's whimpers, but even in her state she was she took it like a champ. Afterwards the Doctor packed up. "All we can do now is to wait and see." He said as he left the room. Riddick and Jack sat there for a while. They sat there as if they were waiting for something to happen. After a couple of hours, Jack left the room to go to bed. A couple of hours more Riddick fell asleep also, holding his wife's hand.  
  
The sound of the TV suddenly woke Riddick up; Gillian was bad about doing that. He grumbled as he said, "Damn it Gillian, turn that shit down!" Riddick turned over in the bed. He sat up abruptly, "Gillian!" "Hmm?" She looked at him. He looked at her; she was sitting up in bed. She even looked healthier. "What Riddick?" she said in an annoyed voice. He took her in his arms and squeezed. She began to cough, "Riddick, I can't breathe!" He quickly let her go. "I'm sorry, how do you feel?" "Okay, My head hurts, and I feel a little nauseated." Without another word Riddick jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Gillian had no idea what her husband was up to but it was really funny to see him scramble around. He came running back with aspirin and the nasty pink stuff. He stood on her side of the bed as he tried to open the pills first, "Damn childproof tops!" she laughed as she took them from his hand and clicked the top off. "Thank you for trying." She said. He smiled, "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?" "Yeah I am. I'd like some." Before she could finish Riddick was on the phone. "Jack, get you ass up here. Gillian's awake! And get the cook to whip up something for...I don't know what, anything! Tell him to cook everything in the kitchen!" "Riddick, that's not necessary." He ignored her as he clucked around like a rooster. A couple of minutes later Jack busted through the door, "GILLY!" "Jackie!" Jack ran and jumped on the bed and hugged Gillian the same way Riddick did. "Jack, please. I can't breathe!" Riddick slipped to the door. "Jack, watch her. I have work to do." Riddick was halfway down the stairs before he saw Jarvis at the bottom of them. "You're back." Riddick said. "Yeah. I need to talk to you about my little journey." Jarvis said. "It's a strange story, I did what you told me to do and went to the abbess. The man was of medium build, lean, and had black hair." "What kind of questions did he ask?" "How many years Gillian spent at the convent, where she lived before, her background, her family. Shit like that." Riddick got a grave look on his face. Jarvis continued, "I looked farther into Gillian's past, according to her former employer, the same man asked about his former servant. Again, he asked about her family. I don't know about all this Riddick, if I were you, I'd watch my back." "Thanks, I will. I wana apologize to you for what I said." "It's okay, I got over it,"  
  
  
  
Riddick took one look at his wife's face and almost turned after seeing her expression. She was becoming more irritable by the day, and he was tired of arguing with her. "What do you want?" he snapped. "I want to get up!" she said Her color had come back and her eyes did that little spark thing he liked to see. "Riddick, I'm better. See!" She tried to stand but he got up and held her down. He looked down and saw she was only wearing a chemise. "God Riddick" she huffed. "Are you gonna lock me away or something? Is this you new way of punishing me for my tainted Hellax blood" Riddick was stunned at her train of thought. "You have to take it slow." He explained. "Riddick it's been weeks! If I don't get out of this bed soon, I'll get sores and crippled." "I'm willing to compromise." She raised an eyebrow, "what do you want?" "Nothing, you can get up, but stay in the room." "So you do plan to lock me in here!" "No. I won't lock you away." With that he left the room once more.  
  
Gillian lay awake, silently counting specs on the ceiling. Fully recovered from the virus, she had been up and around for weeks and had did everything she used to do, except for one. She hadn't made love with her husband. He slept with her, but didn't lay a hand on her. At first she was too tired to care, but when she got better and she reached out for him, he shied away like she was the nastiest thing to ever. In the mornings he was gone, and the sheets were cold. She would of thought this but he seemed to want to spend more time with her. Just the other day, he took her hunting. He patiently explained the finer points of the sport. She was so stunned she could barely listen. The invitations to hang with him weren't all. No matter where she was and what she was doing, he would appear throughout the day. Gillian wasn't sure how to react to this new Riddick. If he was a little less fierce, he was moodier, more prone to sudden sullen attitudes and silent treatments then shouting back at her. He rather be sleeping than loving her. She refused to wait any longer. That afternoon she took a nap while he was out with his little gang of merry thugs as Jack called them so she would be wide awake when he finally came in later that night. Gillian had a plan, and everyone knows that nothing gets in the way of a woman with a plan. The slow creak of the door was her reward, and Gillian smiled in the darkness before closing her eyes. Riddick undressed in silence, as if he didn't want to wake her. Riddick, thoughtful? She must be dreaming. The gentle dip of the bed told her she wasn't. Gillian was in the center of the bed as he hugged the edge. After his movement subsided, she made a little movement of her own. She turned onto her side and snuggled against him. She was wearing only a silk gown and the slow glide of her exposed skin against his sent heat shooting through her. To her astonishment, he jerked away from her and fell to the floor. Gillian sat up and stared at him, crouched by the bed, his face hidden from her in the darkness. "Riddick?" "Gillian! I thought you were asleep," He muttered. "Come to bed." She whispered, she stretched out her arms, wrapped them around his neck and tugged him down on top of her. Without warning, his tongue thrusted into her mouth, then suddenly breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. "Gillian, we can't do this." "Why not?" "You've been sick." But I'm better now, I wana show you" she rasped as she wrapped her legs around him. "No!" he shouted. Gillian fell back against the pillows, stunned. "Stop being a pussy!" she yelled back. "Shut up Gillian." He surged from the bed and dressed quickly. This time he didn't slam the door, but closed it quietly. She wanted nothing more than to cry. 


	15. Gilly is frustrated

Chapter 15  
  
It seemed like Gillian had just drifted to sleep by the time Jack came through the door. Gillian held up her head sleepily as Jack bustled around the room. "Morning!" "Jack! Please!" "Sorry, what's up with you? Riddick hasn't let you play yet?" "NO! He's being so selfish. Doesn't he know that as my husband he has to share everything." Gillian snapped as she lifted from the bed. Jack laughed at her, "Didn't you do what I told you to do?" "Yeah. Everything, but you're right. He's way too smart for that." Jack laughed harder. "I told you!" "Shut up Jack. I'm getting desperate. It's like he doesn't want me anymore." Jack's laughter subsides as she turns to a more serious tone. "That's not true at all Gill." Gillian snorted. "I'm serious, when you were sick he didn't leave your side once. He was like a three-legged puppy that just got thrown in the pound. Gilly...He loves you." Gillian froze at the revelation. "What?" she whispered. Jack smiled at her naïve friend, "Honey, he's fallen for you, and hard!" Gillian lifts her chin, "Well why won't he tell me that himself?" "You know Riddick. He has a hard time expressing his emotions. He's better at showing them." "Well he's not good at that either. Where was he last night cuz he sure as hell wasn't with me." Gillian said before pausing in front of Jack. Jack gave a shrug, "Maybe he needed to clear his head." "Yeah, Right." Jack threw her hands up. "Forget it, I don't know what it's gonna take to get it through your head girl. Riddick's in love with you, now it's up to you to make him tell you himself."  
  
That day the girls all went out to go shopping once more. It was almost fall and they needed to get ready for the weather. Jean made Jack promise she would come back at a decent time and he sent Sara with them. Sara was the insurance that they'd come back on time, because Jack knew that Jean meant business when it came to his two favorite girls. Gillian asked around the household for Riddick but no one saw him. He was obviously ignoring her, and that made her angrier. It caused her to storm out of the house in a huff and stalk to the car to wait for Jack to come. Riddick watched from afar as they drove off. He didn't mean to make her feel any less of herself but he couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at her without feeling that yearning feeling that ached in him to just jump her at that very moment. He did love her, but he could bring himself to tell her that. He'd gone through his whole life without loving anyone, why should he start now? He certainly didn't want to turn into Jean and Jack. Their public displays of affection made him sick to his stomach. He'd beat himself senseless with his boot before he turned into them. As he made his way back to his room his mind wandered back to the events that took place the night before. He missed having her touch him like that, but he could do it. He couldn't make love to her knowing she was trying to get pregnant. He couldn't bring a child into this world with their gene pool. Not with Hellax and his blood flowing through the child's body. He definitely didn't want the kid to grow up to be a thieving, cold blooded, murdering bastard. Tripping over one of Sara's toys he picked it up and examined it. His mind then rushed to the morning she was born. Jean was a nervous wreck and even though Riddick tried o keep him calm he was just as bad. Jack was in so much pain and the complications kept building by each centimeter she dilated. She was five weeks premature and Jack kept drifting in and out of consciousness because she wouldn't breathe correctly. 'That kid nearly killed her and she has the nerve to say she wants more.' Riddick thought with a snort. Continuing to he room he decided that he couldn't do that to Gillian. He couldn't put her in danger like that. As he entered the room he set the toy on a table his eyes roamed the room. He walked over to her dresser and eyed the contents. Perfumes, lotions, jewelry, pictures of Jack and Sara; why didn't she have a picture of him. He picked the picture to look at it more closely. Turning to his dresser he noticed he didn't have a picture of Jack nevertheless a picture of his own wife. He set it back down the picked up her favorite perfume. It was a light floral scent that drove him crazy. Maybe that's why it was her favorite, cause it drove him wild. He popped the top and ran it under his nose. He groaned as it whiffed into his senses. His second head twitched in his britches as he remembered the smell of it on her skin. He put the cap back on and slammed the bottle back on the dresser. He then moved to her drawers. God, he'd never seen anyone with more clothes than Jack. She had tops, socks, shirts, and skirts in every style and color. He smirked as he closed the drawers. He turned to the last drawer. Her underwear drawer. He didn't mind so much at the amount she had there. Bras, panties, chemises, camisoles, gowns, and the list went on. He couldn't help but smile after picturing her in every piece of material, then him ripping it off her body. His hand once again slipped into his pants as he began to rub at his erection. Putting her clothes back he climbed into his big warm bed for a wank then a nap before his beautiful wife came back.  
  
Gillian came in her room with Roman, the new servant that took Jerome's place, behind her with bags galore. They both almost dropped them when Riddick shouted from the bathroom, "Roman is that you?!" "Yes sir." "Did you get my beer?" Gillian held a finger over her mouth to tell Roman not to tell Riddick she was in the room. "Uh, not yet sir, I just wanted to drop off some of you and Mrs. Gillian's laundry." "Well hurry up with my beer will ya!" "Yes sir, coming up!" Roman left and was back in a flash with a beer. Gillian took it from his hands and made her way to the bathroom where her husband was bathing. When she walked him his back was toward her, but he could still since her presence. "Just set it on counter then you can go." He muttered. "You sure you don't want my help?" She said seductively. Riddick swung around at the sound of her voice. "Gillian, what are you doing in here." "I came to help you and give you your beer." She looked so damn sexy, she was wearing a black wrap dress that tied on the side and had a deep V in the middle. Her hair was down for once in a long disarray of red curls. With a hand on her hip and a beer in the other, it took him everything not to get up and pull her in the tub with him. Swallowing hard he said, "Well give me my beer then you can leave." He reached for the bottle, "Why?" she said as she took the bottle farther out of his reach. "I don't need your help, now give me my beer woman!" She then began to lick her lips as she walked slowly to the tub. Giving him his beer took the soap from his hand and ran it over his chest. Rubbing the slippery contents over his nipples she cooed in his ear. She then 'dropped' the soap in the water. "Oops, I'll get it." She grinned. Her hand dipped in the water and brushed his thigh. Pretending to look for the soap she felt his erection. "Tell me Riddick....Is that the soap?" She whispered huskily in his ear. His chest was heaving up and down rapidly. 'What happened to my sweet nun? Who tha fuck cares I like this one better.' He thought. Snapping from his trance he snatched her wrist in a fierce grip, "What type of game are you playin girl?" She stepped back as she took the bottle of beer from his hand and leaned on the counter. "It's the game you taught me, you don't wana play anymore?" She took a swig of the beer. Setting the beer on the counter she untied the string on her right hip and let the dress fall to the floor. She had on a black strapless bra and matching black panties. She stood there for a moment as his eyes burned through her. She walked over to the bathroom door, "If you don't wana play, then I'll guess I'll have to find a new partner." "Gillian!" Riddick surged from the tub. She stopped and turned in the doorway of the bathroom. "You don't want me?" "Of course I do! I could fuck you into oblivion right now and nothing would stop me, I just don't want it on my conscience." He trailed off. Her eyes turned from a smoky green sultry look to a mean burning on fire gaze. "You're such a pussy! Damn you!" she yelled. "You're right! And damn you for making me one!" Gillian snatched her dress on and slipped it back on. This time it was Gillian who left the room, but she didn't shut the door as quietly as he did. 


	16. He says those 3 little words....While sh...

Chapter 16  
  
That night Gillian went to bed early. She couldn't stand the sight of Riddick over the dinner table anymore. She made a little pallet on the foot of the bed, once more, determined to never sleep with Richard B. Riddick again. The bedroom door opened, Gillian lay still, pretending to be asleep as she stalked across the room. Soon the sound of him undressing made her breathe easier. Minutes later he roared, "Gillian!" Biting back a smile at his response, Gillian rolled over to eye him coolly. "What?" "Get back in my bed!" "Why?" "Because I said so, that's why" "No" "WHAT?" "I don't want to sleep with you. Go away and leave me alone." Gillian started to turn away from him, but found herself being lifted off the floor instead. As if she weighed nothing more than a feather, Riddick hoisted her into his arms and tossed her on the bed. She scrambled to leave it. "NOPE!" Riddick commanded, one of his arms was snaked around her and one of his legs entagled with her own. Gillian was trapped. She drew in a jagged breath as he moved over her. He opened his mouth as if to talk, but then it came down on hers; warm, forceful, and anxious. She wanted to wrap her arms and legs around him, but he kept her still beneath him while his kisses grew more untamed and erotic. Aggravated, Gillian lifted her hips, and he groaned, pushing his stiff member alongside her stomach.. Gasping in heated anticipation, she shifted, trying to position herself to receive him, but in the next moment he was gone, releasing her hands and rolling away from her to jump from the bed. A low sigh protest escaped her before Gillian could stop it. Swallowing hard, she struggled to shake his touch from his senses. "Please stop." "What?" he said puzzled. "Stop punishing me, I need you. I need you so bad." She pleaded. He turned to look at her. "Is that what you think I'm doing. Punishing you?" She got up and slid to the edge of the mattress. "Aren't you?" "No! I'm done with all that. It's just....I don't wana get you pregnant." "What? Why?" She was so confused at this point she didn't know what to do. "So many woman die in childbirth. Plus what about our gene pool. Tha kid wouldn't have a chance in this life." "Riddick, you're kidding right?" "No." "You can't really believe that." "What do you mean." "You of all people should know that not all women die in child birth. And it's not proven that the parents' gene pool affects the child's behavior." Gillian went over to Riddick on the other side of the bed and got between his legs. "Riddick, I'd be so happy if we had a baby." Gillian was suddenly aware of her position, He was still naked, his legs parted, and directly ahead was the tool of her craving that could so willingly give her what she wanted. While she watched, it grew and rose before her. Riddick mumbled a protest, but Gillian ignored it. Sliding her palms along side his inner thighs as she leaned forward. When she put her mouth on him, his denial dissolved into a growl. He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him and said softly, "Gillian, if you want a baby, this isn't the way to go about it.  
  
Gillian was a woman with a mission. Although she had her way with her husband, she could see he still needed some coaxing. She was determined to show him just how much he needed a baby in his life. Every time she saw him that day she would mention something about babies, children, or Sara. The nights had not convinced him of anything but his own lack of discipline. He had let his second head rule his first one. He walked around with a grim expression on his face; Gillian would only tease him until he cracked a smile. In the light of day she was so vibrant and full of life, it was hard to think that something could threaten her life. Especially something so common as childbirth. He needed time to think. Jean and Riddick had made up since their little spat. They had to, there was no way they would survive with Gillian and Jack being in cahoots. All the talk about babies made Jack start pressing Jean for another baby. One night they all decided to have a nice quiet evening at home, dinner in front of the TV and movies. The girls picked out the movies. The selections were, "Look Who's Talking", "Look Who's Talking Too, and "Nine Months." The coincidence wasn't incidental, but Jean and Riddick decided to bare it. Jack and Jean we snuggled together in one sofa while Gillian and Riddick sat side by side like two high schoolers scared to touch one another. Gillian watched as Jean nibbled on Jack's neck and she was jealous. As if Riddick read her mind he reached over and took her hand in his. Startled, she stared at him for a moment. She smiled at him and she could of sworn he smiled back, but wasn't so sure. They turned away and watched the movie. She knew Riddick wasn't into all that mushy stuff, so she was ecstatic just to get him to touch her outside of their bedroom. Jack kept giggling in the background but Gillian wasn't so jealousy anymore. She was happy with what Riddick gave her, he gave her his hand, and she cherished that moment for all it was in her mind.  
  
By the third movie Jean and Jack went to their room, and Gillian was passed out on the sofa. She looked so angelic when she slept. Riddick stopped the movie then proceeded to carry his bride up to their room. He undressed her and put her in a gown and laid her next to him in bed. For the longest time he watched her as she slept. When he finally fell asleep his dreams drifted to Gillian. She was just as beautiful as in her dreams as she was lying next to him. The next morning when he woke up he had a smile on his face that even startled him. He leaned over to look once more into her face, bending down he pressed his lips gently to hers making her eyes flutter open. She was stunned to have him so close, especially in the morning. He was usually gone and not to been seen till lunch. "Riddick?" she muttered. "Who'd you think it was? Jarvis?" he said half jokingly and half serious. She blinked at the comment, and he regretted the words instantly. She tried to turn and move from the bed, "I should take a shower." She said weakly. "Gill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She froze at the edge of the bed. 'Riddick is sorry? And did he just call me Gill?' Gillian thought. She sunk back in bed. "Gill we need to talk." She looked confused at first but listened closely. "I love you." He blurted out. This totally caught her off guard. "What? When did this happen?" "I'm not sure. All I know is that when I was looking at you last night and this morning I realized that I love you and I'm not afraid anymore to tell you. You're everything I need in this life and beyond." She sat there stunned to pieces. This wasn't happening. He silence began to scare Riddick. "Gill, you think you could say something? I'm working my ass off here." A deep smile began to form over her lips. "Riddick I love you too." He then pulled her into a deep embrace. "Does this mean we can have a baby?" she asked warily. "Don't push it." He grinned.  
  
Jack sat back with a satisfied look on her face as Gillian and Riddick sat very close to each other at the breakfast table, something they never did. Jack knew something was up when Riddick came down stairs with Gillian for breakfast. He never had time for breakfast. The second thing that set it off was the way Riddick was toward Gillian. Jack had to do a double take when he let her chair out for her, and when he called her 'baby' and 'honey'. What was that about? Jack was about to say something about it but Roman came in and said, "Mr. Riddick, we have a visitor." Riddick nodded tot her servant then told him to send the person in. Minutes later Roman came back with a man.. He was of medium build and height, with black hair, and gray eyes. "Hi. How are you all? I'm so sorry to disturb you while you're having your breakfast." The man spoke as if he were speaking to everyone but looked directly at Gillian causing her to look away. "What do you want?" Riddick asked. Instead of answering him, the man turned toward her. "Gillian, don't you remember me?" Stunned, Gillian sent Riddick a cautious look, "No. I don't know you.." "I'm hurt," he said, clutching his chest dramatically. "I know it's been awhile but..." "Who are you?" Riddick's angry tone rang out over the room. "Gillian, I know you recognize me," he said, spreading out his arms in embellished plea. "It's Harry, your brother." 


	17. making a baby

Chapter 17  
  
Riddick, Jarvis, and Jean were all in the house library discussing the stranger's arrival. "Are you gonna kill him?" Jarvis asked out right. "No!" Jean answered abruptly. Riddick just sat back in the chair and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "What if he goes to the king of New Mecca and asks for the land back." Jarvis asked as if reading Riddick's thoughts. "It's already been settled, I've already signed the contracts." Riddick snapped. "Still, even if he does find a way to get the land, it's still no loss to you. I mean you still have Lanka 3." Jean chimed in. That was true; Riddick had no real use for those lands. Suddenly a new realization sank into Riddick's mind. "Where has he been all this time?" "He's been with Morison's army on Sheltor." Jean replied, "Why? What are you thinking?" "Let's just say that I would like to know a little more about Harry's past." "It's gonna be hard to trace his past." Jarvis commented, "Why do you think he took so long to find his sister?" "Maybe he wanted to wait and see if Riddick would kill her before making the claim on the lands." Jean replied. Riddick stiffened; hating the reminder of his past intentions towards the woman he loved. Then Riddick nodded, "Where was he when she was on the street, scrounging to get by? Or when she was working as a servant and was nearly raped by that other bastard." Jarvis then continued, "He says, he was busy with the wars of Sheltor and his commander wouldn't let him go. If you want I'll be more than happy to go check it out." With that Jarvis was out the door to his ship, leaving Jean and Riddick in the library to talk further. "I'm gonna let him stay here, until Jarvis gets some info on him. That way I can keep an eye on him." Jean lifted his brows slightly, "Do you think that's good? What if Gillian gets attached to him? It'll break her heart if she finds out he's not what he seems." Riddick's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that idea. The jealousy that had been gnawed at him since he'd seen Gillian hug Jarvis burst into full bloom. He stood up and began to pace as he contemplated his options. If he sent the man that claimed to be his wife's brother away he could loose her love. Suddenly Riddick's lips rounded wickedly. He figured a way to keep his wife's attention focused on him, and give her what she wanted the most. A baby. She would be so preoccupied with his baby growing inside her than about that bastard. Riddick's smile grew. It wouldn't be so bad to have a kid of his own either. "What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" Jean asked. "Break out the Cubans Jean, My baby's havin a baby!" Riddick grinned.  
  
Riddick felt an unusual pang of nervousness as he entered the bedroom. She was lying across the bed watching TV with nothing but a long silk green emerald gown on that brought her eyes. She smiled at him when he made his way from the door to the foot of the bed. She sat upright as she turned the television off. "Thank you for not killing him." Riddick nodded before she continued, "It's so strange to see him after all these years. After my father died he ran away, then my mom and me were kicked out and the rest as they say is history. I can barely remember him, but I guess I'm glad to see him alive. Thanks for letting him stay." He grunted in acknowledgment, as he stripped naked. Gillian barely noticed when he slipped in the bed with her. She kept talking as he gave to kiss down her shoulder. Her brother wasn't what he wanted to discuss. He would rather spread her legs and....His hand snaked out to find her curves and glided over them in the darkness. Her exposed skin was smooth; he threw the covers to see it being touched by his rough hands. The sight of her body fueled his passion, and Riddick struggled to hold himself in check. "Riddick," she whispered. Her fingers trailed down his torso, settling over his hand nipples, and he lifted his head to kiss her. He wanted to just roll on top of her, to feel her under him as he pounded into her. Tearing his lips away, he needed a moment to gather his thoughts, but Gillian wasn't having any of that. She pressed her mouth against his chin, his throat, his chest, and her hands moved down his back, clutching his ass. Blowing out a harsh sigh, Riddick decided that Gillian would soon have him senseless and hysterical. Pulling her to him as gently as he could, Riddick threw her leg over his thigh and entered her warmth. Obviously she wasn't having that either. She tried desperately to move on top of him. "Gillian," he croaked. "What?" "Calm down." "What? Why? Are you hurt?" She drew back to study him. "No, I'm not hurt." He laughed, before giving a deep sigh, "I'm gonna give you what you want." "What are you talking about." She said slowly. "A baby." She raised her brows to him. "But we have to go slow." He said through clenched. She smiled, "Why do we have to do that?" "Jean said...." He began before she busted into laughter. "Jean said? Riddick, do you really believe that?" "Well he said that what he did with Jack and..." "Baby, we don't have to be like them to have a kid like them. If Jean jumped off a cliff, would you?" He smiled, "I'd probably be the one pushing him." Gillian fell into a fit of giggles, before finally catching her breath, "Honey, the only way to guarantee a baby is double our efforts." She said seductively. Rolling her beneath him he said, "I think I can handle that." Then he thrusted hard into her. She lifted her hips and put her legs around him. "I love you." She whispered. He looked down at her flushed face, her bright eyes. He stroked her hair from her face, "I love you too." 


	18. is this my wife?

Chapter 18  
  
After Harry settled in, an uneasy truce was declared, but Gillian couldn't relax. For Riddick wasn't happy with his guest. On the outside he was rude but civil, inside he was seething. Harry had revived Riddick's hatred for Hellax all over again. Poor Gillian was stuck in the middle, no matter how she wanted to be alone with her brother, just to talk to him and see how things had been for him, Riddick wouldn't allow her to be alone with him. Riddick, Gillian, and Harry were all in the sunroom on a rainy day. Riddick was snuggled with Gillian in a chair and they were reading a book; Harry was at the window surveying the rain as it slowly began to stop. "The rain stopped," he said. Riddick and Gillian looked up in unison. "Do you feel like showing me around Lanka 3 sis?"  
  
Before Gillian could say a word Riddick was all over it, "No, it's way too cold for her to be out." He snapped He set Harry with a vicious gaze that practically accused the man of trying to kill his wife. Harry ignored Riddick as he always did. "What about you Riddick? You wana take me around?" Harry asked, ever so politely. "You've been through Lanka 3 backwards and forwards by now." Riddick said annoyingly, Gillian snuggled into him more as if to calm him down a bit. "Well why don't we go to New Mecca, I'd like to see my uncles lands." "Why?" Riddick demanded. "Why not? In all rights the property is mine. Right?" "WRONG! It's mine." At this point Riddick was lifting Gillian from his lap; she was trying to keep him down. "That's why you're here isn't it? You didn't come to see Gillian, just to poke around in the inheritance Gillian got." "Riddick..." Gillian began, but he cut her off with a look. Riddick turned back to her brother and said, "Fuck this! I could kill you right now and no one would stop me, but I've spared you for your sister's sake. Don't fuck with my patience. Now if you want the lands then just say so, but if you do then that makes you an enemy. Believe me, you won't survive long as one." Riddick's tone was grave. Before Harry could talk, Gillian moved forward in an attempt to come between him and her husband, but her breath caught. She swayed, struggling to take in air, the sound of her labored breathing made Riddick turn toward her, and she saw the fury on his hard face fade. He was beside her like lightening. "Breathe, Gillian!" he shouted. His strong arms supported her as he pushed her down on a seat. She began to relax under the gentle touch of his callused hands. He stroked her face. "SSSHH, baby. It's okay. Nothing's wrong." He was lying, of course. When she began to come down from her panic attack. "That's better, it's okay sweetie." Riddick cooed. "What's wrong with her?" Harry managed finally to talk. "Here let me go get Jack." Harry ran from the room. Riddick handed her a glass of water, she took it a glugged it down. "Are you gonna kill him?" she whispered, afraid again. Riddick sighed, "No, but he's gotta decide...soon."  
  
Riddick made Gillian go up to their room to rest, she told him she was okay but he made her anyway. She'd fallen asleep and hadn't realized it until Jack shook her softly to wake up. Gillian sat up with a yawn, as she stretched. Jack had a big grin plastered over her face. Gillian frowned, "What are you so happy about?" Gillian got out of bed; Jack was just standing there. " Jack, you're scaring me. What's up?" "Well..your doctor just called." Gillian froze, "What? What did he say?" Jack came running to Gillian and nearly tackled her as she wrapped her arms around her. "Congrats! You're gonna be a momma!" Gillian took in a sharp breath, "Really?" "Uh huh, he wants you to make an appointment with him as soon as possible to see how far along you are. Oh Gilly, I'm so happy for you! Riddick's gonna flip." Gillian pulls back "You haven't told him yet?" "NO! That's your job girl." Jack squealed before she jumped up and down. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" she pokes gently at her stomach. "We gotta go baby shopping! I smell a field trip!" Jack yells.  
  
Gillian's brother had to go; he couldn't nurture a snake in his own home. As soon as Harry came back, Riddick would tell him he had to leave. Clenching his fists angrily, Riddick stalked into the room, only to pause as his wife rose from a chair to greet him. Closing the door behind him, he stepped forward, puzzled by the change. She was gasping for breath before, now she was glowing, and nearly took HIS breath away. "Riddick I need to tell you something." She said as he glided over to her. "Well...My doctor called...and...Riddick I....Honey, we're havin a baby." With that coming out she smiled at him, but the smile faded when he seemed to give her no emotion back. He came over to her and kissed her deeply, taken aback she pulled away, "I thought you were mad." He laughed, "Baby why would I be mad? It was my idea. You're havin my kid woman! I'm anything BUT mad!" She laughed. He loved her laugh, especially this one. It was her happy laugh, and that was something he couldn't resist. Pulling her to him he kissed her softly against her lips. She smiled, "Let's go swimming." She blurted out. He frowned a bit, "It's 10 p.m." "Tell you what, you go down to the pool and warm it up for me and I'll be down right after I change." She'd already stripped down to underwear. Licking his lips he was about to take her right there and then. "No, go to the pool and wait for me." She said as she pushed him to the door.  
  
Riddick was already in the pool doing laps when Gillian slipped in without him noticing. She watched him move through the pool with such gracefulness, the water rolling over his muscles. 'That's my husband.' Stepping down closer so that he could notice her, she clinched the robe closer around her neck. He watched her every movement as she went on the opposite ladder from the one he was at. She smiled devilishly at him as she dropped the robe. He couldn't believe it, his beautiful wife exposed for anyone to see. 'That's my wife.' She got in the pool slowly and went under and came up quickly. Her hair all wet and nothing showed but the tops of her shoulders. "Lights off." He called. A pretty blue cast was shown over the pool as the moon light shot through the glass ceiling. Gillian slowly waded through the to Riddick, he did the same. As he reached her he flung his goggles off so his eyes were exposed to her. Only inches away from each other, they sat in silence for minutes just taking each other in. A drop of water dripped down Gillian's nose, down to her upper lip, then to her bottom where it clung. Riddick reached up and ran his thumb over the droplet on her lip and brought it to his lips. Licking it he moaned as if he could actually taste her and he was savoring the flavor. Never letting his eyes leave her he gives her a 'top that' look. She raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. She spotted a droplet on the corner of his mouth and went in for the kill. Starting at that corner she drug her tongue lazily over his lips. Then with one force push she rammed her tongue in his mouth. Taken aback, he hadn't realized how close to the edge of the pool he was until his back was pressed to it. She leaned back, "Did I win?" Riddick was stunned. 'Is this my wife?' Without a word he lifted her up and in one swift move he was inside of her. She sucked in a sharp breath, but they never lost eye contact. "What do you do to me girl?" He asked harshly. "I don't know but I'm gonna keep doin it." She smiled as he thrusted in and out of her. 


	19. Blaine Tyler

Chapter 19  
  
Riddick strode into the huge foyer, calling impatiently for his wife. He wasn't in a good mood; he'd been out all day looking at the damages from the hurricane that sweep through the compound the day before. Although the storm was gone the river behind the compound was steadily rising and he sent some men to assess the danger. It was 3 months since Gillian told him she was pregnant, and Harry was still with them. He knew that if he were to kick him out then, it would put excess stress on Gillian and the baby. He definitely didn't want that. Now he was cold and hungry and his wife was nowhere to be found. He had just opened his mouth to shout again when he saw Roman approaching him. "Where is she?" Riddick snarled. "Sir, Her and Mr. Harold are riding horses around the compound." "In this weather?" Riddick clenched his fists in frustration. He didn't like Gillian riding horses in her condition, especially on a day like this. The ground was way to slippery, and so was Harry. "I knew I should have kicked his ass out when I had the chance." Riddick said to himself. He never regretted it more than at that moment. Riddick whirled away; ready to go after them when Roman cleared his throat. "There's someone else here to see you. Mr. Jarvis."  
  
Riddick paced the room as Jarvis talked. "Riddick, it took some looking around but I finally found it. Harold Hellax isn't even his real name, it's Blaine Tyler. He did work with Harold though. He was his servant; the bastard killed him and fled the scene. Mercs have been looking for him for over 3 years now." Riddick got angrier with each passing minute. "So you mean to tell me that this fucker's been in my house, around my wife and family and he's not even who he say he is." Jarvis nodded, "Where's Gillian?" "She's with tha asshole right now." Jarvis eyes went cold. It was all coming clear to Riddick. Why had the man waited so long to get in touch with his sister? Why hadn't he known little things about her, like her panic attacks? Because he wasn't her brother.  
  
Gillian urged her horse after Harold's, but the toward the gorge that led to the river was difficult. Riddick wouldn't be happy at this point; she felt a twinge of guilt. She had accepted Harry's invite to ride so that maybe they could finally talk alone, and then maybe try to convince him that the lands weren't worth his life. Despite the cold weather and the muddy and slippery ground, Harold seemed determined to ride, than talk. "Harry, slow down!" she called to him. But he just kept on riding, faster and faster. Once over the gorge she looked around, no sign of Harry. She jumped down from the horse, "Harry?" she called. "Over here." He called back; there he was, at the edge of river looking it rage and roar. She walked slowly down the muddy hill almost slipping several times. Suddenly a large form was rushing out of the bushes, 'There's Riddick.' Gillian thought grimly. When he reached the top of the hill, he was forced to slow down, his glance darted around the clearing suspiciously. Gillian look up at him, waiting for him to start bitiching her out. "Gillian, come to me," Riddick said. The forcefulness in his voice surprised her. Her first reaction was to stay where she was, but his features made her pause. If she hadn't known any better she could of sworn that it was fear on his face. "Gill, over here!" Harry called. "Stay away from him, Gillian," Riddick said. "Come to me. Now." Confused, Gillian glanced back and forth from her husband to her brother. From her husbands fearful expression to her brother's warming on. If she had to choose one though, it had to be her husband. Slowly she made her way up the hill to her husband. The instant she felt her feet start to slip Riddick was already there to catch her and pull her into his big strong arms. Blaine then started to walk up the hill. Slowly Gillian became aware of the tension radiating from her husband. He held her crushed against his chest, one arm wound around her so tightly that should barely move. He remained silent until Blaine reached the top, then maneuvered himself a good distance from them. When Riddick finally spoke, his voice chilled Gillian to the core, "Did you really think you'd get those lands faster by killing Gillian and my baby?" Gillian gasped, stunned by the inclination. Blaine just smiled. Riddick moved over to Gillian horse and inspected the saddle, the cinch was cut, "So, was she suppose to fall off the horse." Riddick asked in a deceptively smooth voice, "Or were you just gonna push her in the river, let her drown." Gillian felt the air leave her lungs in a rush, but she refused to succumb to another panic attack. She breathed in and out, slowly for her and the baby's sake. "I don't know what you mean," Blaine said, a smile playing on his lips. "Did you really believe I'd let you kill her and I did nothing to you?" Riddick raised his voice. "You're crazy." Harry said. "No, you're crazy if you think you'd just come ad take my wife and child away, BLAINE!" Blaine's smile faded, "You can prove a thing." Riddick turned to Gillian and spoke calmly, "Go up to the house and get Jarvis and Jean, then I want you to stay there with Jack" Gillian was already shaking her head 'no' "Gillian, GO!" he yelled, something he hated to do but she wasn't listening to him. "Tell them, I need help with a body." Gillian stepped back, her eyes wide. "Riddick please don't kill him, he's my brother." "No Gillian, he isn't. He killed your brother 3 years ago. He's only here to kill you and our baby." Riddick's words shocked Gillian. Blaine was starting to show fear himself. "Gillian, baby. Do as I said." Riddck's voice was stern. Finally Gillian did as he said and made her way to the house.  
  
There they stood. Watching each other. "There's no where for you to go. I've already sealed all the gates so you can't leave." "Please don't kill me, I'll leave, I won't come back. I promise!" Blaine pleaded. Riddick shook his head as he unsheathed his shiv. 'I love it when they beg.' He thought. Minutes later Jean and Jarvis were running towards Riddick, who was hovering over Blaine's lifeless body. 


	20. babies!

Chapter 20  
  
Gillian was in Jack's wing of the house, waiting nervously for someone to come in and tell her something. Jack kept telling her to sit down before she wore a hole in her carpet but Gillian would only look up and give a weak smile then continue pacing. Jean finally came in and Jack immediately ran to him and gave him a hug, "Are you okay? Where's Riddick?" Jean peels Jack from his body. "I'm fine, he's fine, we're all fine." Gillian let's out a whoosh of air. Jean turns to Gillian, "He's up stairs taking a shower. Go on up Gill, he needs you right now." Once safely in her room Riddick was already out of the shower. "Hi," She said softly. She moved over to the bed, she sat on her side of it and he sat on the other. "Are you okay?" He finally said. She nods, "You?" "No, I'm not." He replied evenly. "I could of lost you today Gill, that's not a good feeling." His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his expression. She crawled over to him and laid a hand on his back. "I'm sorry." She said simply. He turned to look at her, "What are you sorry for?" She shrugged, "For being a Hellax I guess. If it wasn't for my uncle you wouldn't of went through all that shit." "It's not your fault. Your uncle was a fucker but his little plan back fired." She looked at him with a frown, "Back fired?" "Yeah, if he hadn't of turn me in to the mercs of wouldn't of met Fry or Jack, I'd still probably be a serial killer, most of all I wouldn't of met you. I wouldn't have been able to have my family if it wasn't for tha bastard. Now we're having kids of our own," He took her face in his hands, "And we're gonna make more between us." He kissed her to make the promise official.  
  
Riddick strode to the sunroom, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Gillian. She was asleep with a book lying over her rounded belly. He walked over to her resting body for a closer look; he pulled the book from her fingers. They'd been to the doctor earlier that week, and Gillian had to know the baby's sex. She said, "I need to know the color for the baby's room and I can't stand yellow." With a laugh, the doctor pointed out the penis on the ultrasound screen and no more words needed to be said. Riddick beamed at what he accomplished and Gillian just cried. Crouching down, he kissed her gently on the cheek, eyes fluttered and her green gems looked at him. She smiled gently as she smoothed her top over her stomach. "Hey." She yawned. Riddick had never known his life to be so warm and peaceful. He and Gillian spent more time at ease than arguing. Don't get them wrong, they still fought over the petty stuff but they always knew that it would soon be resolved. Riddick's gaze went back to her stomach. Although he didn't glance her way, Riddick felt her hand on his, lifting it and placing his palm over her tummy. "Feel that? That's your son." Her voice broke, "Is your heart big enough for him?" Under his fingers, Riddick felt movement; he sucked in a breath from shock. He couldn't believe that his son could make himself so known. Then he began to kick harder, "See Riddick, he's saying 'hello'!" Gillian laughed. Riddick laid his face against her belly. Listening, he could actually hear his baby's heart beat, he then knew that nothing could make him love his child any less than him loving his wife.  
  
  
  
Riddick paced back and forth in the hallway in front of his bedroom. Gillian insisted on having an at home birth, which made Riddick worry even more. He had an ambulance waiting on standby but it still didn't ease his nerves. He was forced from his own bedroom, he didn't want to go but Jack said that he wasn't any help so he should just sit and wait outside. That's exactly what he did, with his ear pressed to the thick door; he still couldn't hear a thing. The first of her wails ripped at his insides, and Riddick began to sweat besides the thermostat being on 50. The next few cries made him lunge for the doorknob, but he would regain his composure and pace again. The minutes ticked by slowly, and the longer he paced, the more frantic Riddick became. Her moans were more constant now, and coming closer together. The realization that his wife might be dying in there made him finally act on his instinct. Riddick jerked the door open, and it banged against the wall loudly, scaring everyone in the room. Gillian was lying back on the bed, Jack at her side, and the midwife at her feet. A sheet covered Gillian's upraised knees. "What's going on?" Riddick boomed. Jack went from Gillian's side to Riddick, "She's not dilated fully yet, you have to be patient." "Patient? I've been listening to her screams for over 2 hours now!" "And it might take another 2, maybe even the whole night." Jack yelled back. "No get out Riddick! I promise you'll be the first to know when the baby gets here." "Nuh uh, I'm not leaving! Not until I see how she is," he snapped. "Let him stay!" Gillian said, in a surprisingly strong voice. "Better yet, let him come here. I wana show him how I feel." She was lying back on the bed, red faced and panting. He came rushing to her side, "Baby are you okay?" "Come closer, let me tie your dick into a knot. Then let me ask you 'Baby are you okay'!" she said through clenched teeth. Jack laughed, and even Riddick couldn't hide a grin. "Don't you dare laugh, either of you!" she snapped. " You wanted this baby! Don't blame me!" He said between laughs. "It's your fault! You fucked me!" "You seduced me!" He argued back. They went back and forth until the midwife gave Jack a knowing look, Jack went to Gillian's other side, "Gilly, you can push now." Gillain was too busy trying to bite Riddick's hand. "Push, Gill!" Jack urged louder. Finally she did, releasing a long ragged breath before yelling at Riddick again. "I'm never doing this again!" "Fine!" He snapped after rubbing his bruised hand. She pushed again, her face then started to turn a scarlet. Suddenly, Gillian fell back against the pillows with a sigh and reached for him. Despite her threats, he took her hand immediately, and his fingers closed around hers, just as the sound of an infant's cries filled the room. Riddick grinned slowly as Jack was handed the baby and brought over to Gillian. Taking the baby she looked up at him, "I didn't mean what I said, and I didn't mean to bite you." He kissed her forehead then the baby's and nodded.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Riddick didn't bother to wait outside this time. "I'm not doing this again! How many times do I have to tell you?" She breathed before pushing again. Riddick thought about his 3 strong boys and 2 beautiful girls. "I think this is the 6th time babe." He smiled. "Well I mean it this time!" She cried, reaching for him, and Riddick let her take his hand in a strong hold that sometimes managed to hurt. And even though he had been through this before, the fear was always with him that something might go wrong, "I won't touch you again." He said "What! No more fighting?" Jack joked. Gillian smiled. "We hardly have time for it anymore. Each kid comes..." She paused to take a deep breath and give a great push "...faster than the last." She finished. The baby's cries filled the room. With that the other children came crowding into the room. All 5 couldn't wait to see their new baby sister. "Riddick we got a beautiful family here," Gillian whispered as the baby was placed on her chest. Riddick looked around the bed at his children. If things got any better for him he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. His heart was a full as the room was at that point. 


End file.
